Cheat and Fall
by TamasaBlue
Summary: Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin, dan Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk membuktikannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan pasangan mereka? CHANSOO! Slight!KaiSoo Slight!ChanBaek BL! Dont Like, Dont Read! Be Smart, please! Bab 08 Up, gaes!
1. Prolog

**oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: SM Entertainment. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: ChanSoo, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

Suara gemericik air terdengar teratur dari kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka, dan seorang pria keluar dari dalam. Tubuhnya masih basah, hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke meja nakas, mengecek notifikasi di ponselnya. Hanya beberapa pesan tidak penting dari teman-temannya. Tetap tidak ada panggilan dari orang itu. Sesibuk itukah pemotretannya, hingga mencari waktu untuk menelepon sebentar saja sulit? Pria itu menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya kalau ia boleh jujur, ia sangat benci keadaan ini. Keadaan di mana ia hanya bisa menghabiskan hari-harinya sendirian tanpa ditemani sang kekasih. Ia ingin seperti teman-temannya, yang selalu bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih mereka. Berbincang-bincang... makan malam romantis... yang diakhiri dengan tidur sambil berpelukan... hal-hal sepele yang bahkan sulit terwujud baginya karena sang kekasih yang selalu disibukkan pekerjaan.

Pria itu berjalan menuju ke sudut kamar, membuka lemari pakaian. Ia memilih sebuah kaus putih yang sedikit kebesaran dan sebuah celana pendek kain untuk ia kenakan. Setelah selesai berpakaian, ia melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Masih jam 10 malam, belum begitu larut untuk tidur malam, tapi biarlah. Mungkin dengan tidur ia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi sosok kekasihnya.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Rasanya baru beberapa menit ia terlelap, saat ia merasa geli di telinga kirinya. Ia menggosok telinganya berusaha mengusir apapun yang telah mengganggu tidurnya, tapi tetap saja rasa geli itu tidak pergi. Pria itu membuka matanya dan ia menemukan wajah seseorang tepat di depan wajahnya. Kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Meskipun suasana kamar gelap, tapi ia bisa mengenali pemilik wajah itu. Ya... dia adalah seseorang yang ia rindukan sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Kekasihnya.

"Jongin-ah?!"

"Sayang...," pria tampan yang berada di atas tubuhnya saat ini -Kim Jongin- menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya, membuatnya merasa geli.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" suaranya sedikit serak, efek bangun tidur.

"Aku merindukanmu...," jawaban Jongin membuatnya tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat hanya karena mendengar kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balasnya sambil meraih wajah Jongin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Perlahan ia mengecup bibir Jongin, yang dibalas pria tampan itu dengan lumatan kecil.

"Oh, tapi aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu, Kim Jongin-ssi!" lanjutnya. Salah satu tangannya menarik pipi Jongin dengan gemas, yang dibalas tawa kecil oleh pria tampan itu.

"Pertanyaannya nanti saja," mendadak Jongin meraih kedua tangan pria di bawahnya dan menahannya di atas kepala dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangannya yang lain menyusup ke dalam kaus putih kekasihnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia meraba perut datar yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya. Tubuh sang submisif bergetar hanya dengan sentuhan kecil, membuat Jongin menyeringai.

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan lebih dulu sebelum menjawab semua pertanyaanmu," Jongin menggesekkan selangkangannya pada pria yang ada di bawahnya, "yang ini juga sudah tak tahan meluapkan rasa rindunya padamu," lanjutnya sambil melumat bibir kekasihnya lagi.

"Hmm...," pria itu tersenyum saat Jongin melepaskan lumatannya, " seberapa banyak ia merindukanku?"

"Coba kau tanyakan sendiri padanya–

 **Do Kyungsoo** -ssi..."

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

"Baekhyun!"

Seorang pria tampan bertubuh jangkung mengetuk pintu di depannya dengan tergesa. Sesekali ia melirik arlojinya, memastikan kalau ia masih punya cukup waktu. Ia kembali memanggil kekasihnya, namun masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Yah! Baekhyunie... buka pintunya! Kita harus bicarakan ini baik-baik!" ujarnya masih tetap mengetuk pintu. Ia tahu kekasihnya ada di dalam kamar, sengaja mengunci diri, hanya saja pria itu terlalu keras kepala untuk membukakan pintu meskipun si Jangkung sudah memberi penjelasan.

Bukan salahnya juga kan kalau acara makan malamnya dengan kekasih harus batal? Saat ia hendak berangkat menjemput kekasihnya sore tadi, tiba-tiba ayahnya menelepon, memintanya untuk menghadiri acara resepsi pernikahan anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya. Ia mana mungkin menolak permintaan ayahnya, meskipun itu mendadak?

Sebenarnya ketika pulang dari acara itu, ia ingin langsung menjemput Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata Yoora, kakak perempuannya yang bekerja di salah satu stasiun tv menghubunginya, meminta dijemput. Ini adalah hari pertama kakaknya bekerja setelah seminggu penuh beristirahat total karena sakit. Ketika ia bertanya mengapa tidak meminta suaminya menjemput, kakaknya berkata kalau suaminya sedang bertugas di luar kota. Jadi mana mungkin ia setega itu membiarkan kakaknya naik taksi sendirian?

Sebenarnya ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya lewat panggilan telepon tadi, tapi kekasihnya, Baekhyun, benar-benar keras kepala meski hanya untuk mendengar permintaan maaf darinya.

"Ya! Baekhyunie! Kumohon keluarlah sebentar...," kembali pria tampan itu mengetuk pintu. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Dengan gugup ia melihat arlojinya lagi. Ia harus segera turun ke bawah. Kakaknya sedang menunggu di dalam mobil. Ia tak tega membiarkan kakaknya menunggu terlalu lama karena pasti dia sudah lelah bekerja.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tak ingin keluar. Aku akan pulang sekarang, noona-ku sedang menunggu di dalam mobil, aku harus mengantarnya pulang. Besok aku akan meneleponmu. Selamat ma-" suara pintu terbuka membuatnya berhenti bicara. Ia menahan senyum geli ketika melihat seorang pria kecil dengan rambut pirang keluar dari dalam kamar. Bibirnya mengerucut, jelas kalau ia masih kesal.

"Akhirnya... kupikir kau tidak ingin memberiku kesempatan sama sekali...," pria tampan itu tak bisa menutupi rasa leganya. Ia melangkah mendekati pria yang lebih pendek, bermaksud merangkulnya. Tetapi bukannya balas mendekat, si Pendek justru mundur seolah menghindar dari kekasihnya.

"Baekkie~"

"Aku marah padamu, tapi kenapa kau justru ingin pulang sebelum aku berhenti marah?" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang kalau noona-ku sedang menunggu di bawah. Aku mampir ke sini sebelum pulang hanya untuk meminta maaf padamu, tapi kau bahkan tak mengacuhkanku!"

"Apapun yang terjadi, seharusnya kau membujukku, bukannya pergi begitu saja! Pria macam apa kau ini?!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Nada bicaranya mulai naik satu oktaf. Pria jangkung itu menghela nafas, mulai menyadari tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun yang kembali.

"Baiklah baiklah! Besok kau ada acara atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu besok kita liburan berdua. Bagaimana?"

"Liburan? Kemana?"

"Ke villaku. Kita bisa bebas melakukan apa saja di sana. Bagaimana, apakah kau setuju?"

"Kali ini tidak akan batal bukan?"

"Tentu saja," _kalau sampai rencana ini batal lagi, aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi membujukmu. Kau yang dalam mode merajuk benar-benar sulit diatasi,_ pria itu bicara dalam hati.

"Aku mau, tapi malam ini menginaplah di sini," Baekhyun memberi syarat, membuat kekasihnya menepuk pundaknya dengan cepat.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak bisa. Yoora noona-" nada dering telepon terdengar, pria bertubuh tinggi itu merogoh saku celananya. Kakaknya menelepon. Lebih baik ia segera kembali daripada harus mendengar omelannya nanti.

"Aku pergi dulu. Nanti malam- oh, besok! Besok pagi aku akan menghubungimu..." si Jangkung terlihat buru-buru berpamitan. Baekhyun yang masih belum puas bertemu dengan kekasihnya tentu saja menjadi marah.

"Ya! Yah!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!" pria itu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kilat, membuat pria berwajah cantik itu bungkam. Si Jangkung tersenyum kecil, "maafkan aku, bye!" lanjutnya sambil berlari pergi dari apartemen Baekhyun, tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Ya! Berhenti kau-

 **Park Chanyeol**!"

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Terlalu pendek untuk sebuah prolog? Maafkan ane! Ane ngerjain ini di sela-sela The Boss dan Pemilik Hati. Jadi harap maklum kalau ini fic bakalan kayak fic ane yg sebelumnya yg selalu slow update.

Nah, _mind to review?_

 _Ciao!_


	2. Bab 01

**oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: SM Entertainment. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: ChanSoo, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 ** _Bab 01_**

"Baekhyun-ah, hentikan! Kau sudah mabuk!"

Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Baekhyun yang sedang meneguk bir dari gelasnya. Pria cantik di sebelahnya tak menjawab sama sekali. Ia menatap kosong ke arah depan, sambil tangannya menggoyangkan gelas bir. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, masih tidak habis pikir dengan kenekatan sahabatnya.

Petang tadi, begitu Kyungsoo pulang dari kantor, ia sudah disambut Baekhyun di depan pintu apartemennya. Wajahnya sembab, sepertinya ia baru menangis. Ketika Kyungsoo bertanya ada masalah apa, Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia justru memaksa Kyungsoo ikut dengannya. Tanpa sempat mengganti pakaian kerjanya, dan tanpa menjelaskan mereka akan kemana, ia mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun. Dengan menaiki mobil Baekhyun mereka berdua pergi menuju ke tempat yang sudah tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo. Klub malam langganan mereka. Mereka selalu berkunjung ke tempat ini tiap akhir pekan. Dulu, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun berpacaran dengan pria kaya bernama Chanyeol. Semenjak berpacaran dengan pria itu, mereka berdua tidak pernah berkunjung lagi. Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun untuk tidak pergi ke klub malam karena khawatir jika kekasihnya akan digoda oleh pria lain.

Dan begitulah, setelah memesan minuman, Baekhyun menceritakan permasalahannya pada Kyungsoo. Dengan terisak ia bercerita bagaimana pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu telah mengingkari janji kencan yang ia sendiri buat. Kyungsoo berusaha memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun. Mungkin dia sangat sibuk, atau mungkin karena pekerjaannya sangat penting dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan, atau mungkin saja ia sedang ada acara keluarga. Tapi bukannya mengerti, Baekhyun justru menyumpahi kekasihnya agar jatuh miskin.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membelikanmu barang-barang incaranmu kalau dia jatuh miskin?" dengan tertawa kecil Kyungsoo bertanya. Baekhyun menjawab dengan racauan panjang lebar yang tidak begitu jelas. Kyungsoo mendecih, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun yang sedikit kekanakan menurutnya. Baru sekali dua kali ini kan Chanyeol membatalkan janjinya dengan Baekhyun? Coba bayangkan posisi Kyungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo bahkan sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya karena status Jongin yang merupakan _public_ _figure_. Sekalipun bisa bertemu, itupun hanya di malam hari di mana keesokan harinya sang kekasih harus segera pergi pagi-pagi buta untuk menghindari orang-orang. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun jika mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. Mungkin sahabatnya ini akan bunuh diri.

Kyungsoo mencolek lengan Baekhyun yang sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Pria itu tak bergerak sama sekali, ia sudah tertidur. Kyungsoo berdecak. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun lebih keras sambil memanggil namanya, tapi pria itu tetap tak bergeming. Hanya terdengar gumaman kecil dari mulutnya yang tenggelam dengan suara musik berdentum.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, berpikir dengan cepat apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin ia membawa Baekhyun pulang bersamanya. Jongin menghubunginya tadi siang, ia mengabarkan kalau ia akan pulang ke apartemen Kyungsoo malam ini. Pemuda manis itu tidak rela kalau keberadaan Baekhyun di apartemennya akan mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Jongin nanti.

Ah... lebih baik ia menghubungi kekasih Baekhyun. Setidaknya pria itu harus bertanggungjawab. Bukankah Baekhyun mabuk begini karena memikirkan si Chanyeol itu? Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel di saku celana Baekhyun, memasukkan pin yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, karena memang Baekhyun memakai tanggal lahir Kyungsoo sebagai pin ponselnya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Ketika Kyungsoo mencoba melakukan panggilan pada nomor Chanyeol, terdengar nada sambung. Beberapa saat Kyungsoo menunggu, tapi panggilan tersebut tidak diterima oleh pihak seberang. Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi lagi, hingga beberapa kali. Tapi sebanyak itu Kyungsoo mencoba, Chanyeol tetap tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mau menerima panggilan dari kekasihnya sendiri?!" Kyungsoo mengumpat. Pantas saja Baekhyun bisa semarah ini, kekasihnya bahkan tidak mau peduli padanya. Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya, kebiasaannya saat sedang bingung. Saat ia memikirkan solusi lain, ia merasakan ponsel di saku celananya yang bergetar. Buru-buru pria manis itu mengambil ponselnya. Dan saat ia melihat layar ponsel, ia langsung gugup.

Gawat...

Ini Jongin!

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

 ** _Chanyeol-ssi, Byun Baekhyun sedang mabuk berat saat ini. Bisakah kau menjemputnya? Kami di klub biasanya._**

Chanyeol membelalak saat membaca chat dari Baekhyun. Memang bukan Baekhyun pengirimnya. Mungkin sahabat Baekhyun yang mengiriminya pesan ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tahu mengenai ponselnya yang terus bergetar sedari tadi. Ia juga tahu yang menghubunginya adalah Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengangkat panggilan itu di tengah rapat dewan direksi perusahaan. Lagipula ia pikir Baekhyun pasti menghubunginya hanya untuk memprotes keputusannya yang membatalkan rencana liburan bersama mereka.

Yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut adalah mengenai kondisi Baekhyun yang mabuk. Padahal Chanyeol sudah melarangnya berkali-kali berkunjung kembali ke klub itu. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala untuk menuruti perintahnya. Chanyeol melihat arlojinya, sudah cukup lama rapat ini berlangsung. Lebih baik ia mengakhiri rapat ini sekarang, karena melihat para peserta rapat yang mulai kelelahan. Dan lagi ia juga harus segera menjemput Baekhyun di klub.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membalas pesan di nomor Baekhyun, srmoga saja teman Baekhyun membacanya.

 ** _Aku segera ke sana. Tolong jaga Baekhyun._**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

 ** _Aku di tempat parkir._**

Kyungsoo membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Ia menarik nafas lega. Syukurlah... ia sudah sangat lelah menunggu di tempat ramai seperti ini. Dengan menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo memopoh Baekhyun di pundaknya. Pria itu benar-benar mabuk, buktinya meskipun Kyungsoo menyeretnya seperti ini, pria cantik itu bahkan tidak membuka matanya sama sekali.

"Butuh bantuan, manis?" goda beberapa pria saat Kyungsoo tengah melintasi lorong pintu keluar yang merupakan pintu masuk klub juga. Kyungsoo tak menanggapi mereka, tetap fokus memapah Baekhyun meski sedikit tertatih. Mereka semua terus menggoda Kyungsoo. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan sempat meremas pantat Kyungsoo dengan gemas, memancing tawa dari teman-teman segerombolannya.

"Brengsek!" Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengumpat. Matanya mendelik marah, yang hanya ditanggapi tawa geli mereka semua. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang menahn tubuh Baekhyun, ia pasti sudah menghajar mereka satu persatu.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, atau kalian akan dihajar oleh kekasihku," ancam Kyungsoo yang menghentikan tawa mereka. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka mulai gentar mendengar ancaman dari pemuda manis itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, akhirnya mereka mulai menjauh dan pergi. Kyungsoo masih menggerutu meskipun gerombolan itu mulai tak terlihat, setengah mengejek nyali mereka yang ciut. Sesaat kemudian ia ingat kalau ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini.

Begitu Kyungsoo sampai di area parkir, ia melihat seorang pria tinggi yang memakai pakaian tertutup mendekatinya. Ia memakai topi dan masker hitam di wajahnya. Walaupun tertutup begitu, Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa sosok itu. Pria bermata bulat itu tersenyum cerah begitu pria itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jongin-ah!"

"Hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya pria itu yang sedikit tidak jelas karena teredam masker yang ia pakai.

"Maaf, aku sedikit kesusahan membopong Baekhyun..."

"Ada apa dengan si Berisik ini? Putus lagi dengan kekasih barunya?"

"Tidak. Hanya bertengkar..."

"Lalu, kenapa kau membopongnya? Kau ingin membawanya ke apartemen?" meskipun tak melihat ekspresi Jongin karena masker yang menutupi, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan nada tak suka pada pertanyaannya. Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Tolong bantu aku, Jongin-ah. Bawa Baekhyun ke mobilmu..."

"Kau pasti bercanda, hyung. Kau benar-benar akan membawanya ke apartemen? Bagaimana dengan acara kita berdua?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi kekasih Baekhyun. Dia bilang akan segera menyusul kemari," Kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. Menurutnya, Jongin yang merajuk terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?!" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan membopong Baekhyun, menggantikan tugas Kyungsoo. Tanpa bicara lagi, ia membopong Baekhyun menuju mobilnya, diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Yang membuat Kyungsoo heran, Jongin justru mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di bangku depan, sebelah kemudi. Ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan pada Jongin, Jongin hanya menempelkan telunjuknya ke mulutnya yang tertutup masker, memberikan isyarat untuk diam. Kyungsoo makin bingung ketika setelah menutup pintu depan, Jongin membuka pintu belakang mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

"Masuklah, hyung!" Kyungsoo bergegas mengikuti perintah Jongin, masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Jongin terkekeh. Tangannya melepas topi dan masker yang ia pakai, kemudian mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan tanpa cacat.

"Ada sedikit waktu sampai kekasih Baekhyun datang. Sambil menunggu, kita bisa melakukan sedikit pemanasan," tanpa memberi jeda pada Kyungsoo untuk mencerna perkataannya, Jongin meraup bibir tebal Kyungsoo dan melumatnya. Baru beberapa detik ia mengulum bibir bawah Kyungsoo, pria berkulit pucat itu sudah mendorong bahu Jongin untuk menjauh.

"Ya!" Kyungsoo segera menahan bahu Jongin dengan kedua lengannya saat dirasa Jongin hendak menciumnya lagi, "kau tidak lihat ada Baekhyun? Bagaimana kalau dia terbangun dan melihat kita seperti ini?"

"Kalau begitu jangan banyak bicara," Jongin meraih kedua lengan Kyungsoo dan menahannya di kedua sisi Kyungsoo. Gerakannya yang cepat membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut sehingga tidak sempat melawan, "kalau kau tak ingin dia memergoki kita," bisik Jongin perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, ia kembali meraup bibir merah Kyungsoo yang basah. Mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian. Ketika dirasa tak ada balasan dari kekasihnya, ia mengigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah. Begitu terbuka, ia menjelajahi rongga mulut Kyungsoo menggunakan lidahnya, tak peduli jika tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar setiap lidahnya menyentuh langit mulut Kyungsoo.

Cumbuan Jongin kini beralih ke tempat lain. Dengan bibirnya yang basah, ia menelusuri rahang Kyungsoo dan perlahan turun ke leher jenjangnya. Dihisapnya leher Kyungsoo dengan kuat, hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang terlihat sangat mencolok di leher pucat Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan kedua tangan Kyungsoo, beralih menelusupkan kedua telapak tangannya di balik kemeja Kyungsoo. Meraba kulit halus Kyungsoo, memancing desahan keluar dari bibir merah kekasihnya.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk klub, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam klub, mencari keberadaan kekasihnya, tapi ia bisa menebak seberapa sulitnya mencari Baekhyun di tengah suasana riuh klub nanti. Apalagi ia tak tahu, siapa yang menemani Baekhyun saat ini. Mungkinkah sahabatnya yang selalu ia ceritakan? Ah, Chanyeol lupa siapa namanya.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Baekhyun. Terdengar nada sambung, namun tidak dijawab. Chanyeol memperhatikan layar ponselnya, mencoba melakukan panggilan sekali lagi. Chanyeol hampir putus asa jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara seorang pria dari seberang.

"Halo..."

"Halo, Baekhyunie?"

"Maaf, aku bukan Baekhyun. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku yang menghubungimu tadi."

" Ah, Kyungsoo-ssi, aku sudah di depan pintu masuk klub. Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Oh, aku akan ke sana. Tunggu sebentar!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol tiba-tiba panggilan terputus. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan si penerima telepon di seberang.

Tidak lebih dari tiga menit Chanyeol menunggu, sampai ia melihat seorang pria berlari ke arahnya. Ketika pria itu berhenti di hadapannya, Chanyeol menelisik penampilan pria itu. Dia lebih pendek dari Chanyeol, memakai kemeja polos yang kusut. Dia terlihat sedikit berantakan, apalagi dengan wajah yang memerah dan penuh peluh. Memangnya sejauh apa dia berlari?

"Chanyeol-ssi?" pria itu bertanya. Chanyeol mengangguk gugup. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar suaranya. Dia memiliki suara yang rendah, sedikit tidak singkron dengan wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Do Kyungsoo," ia mengulurkan tangan kanan, yang dibalas jabatan tangan oleh Chanyeol. Sentuhan yang cukup singkat, tapi Chanyeol sudah bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan itu.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun ada di mobil temanku. Ia sedang tertidur," Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya, menunjuk ke arah area parkir, "ikutlah denganku." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Fokusnya terpecah saat melihat leher Kyungsoo. Itu... apakah itu _kissmark_? Chanyeol berkedip saat Kyungsoo berbalik, berjalan kembali ke arah ia tadi datang. Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia melayangkan pandangan ke sekitar, di mana suasana lengang dan hanya ada beberapa mobil yang bergantian keluar masuk area parkir. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol kembali mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo. Dari belakang, pria ini terlihat memiliki bahu yang sempit. Ia tidak bisa disebut sebagai pria gemuk, meskipun ia juga tidak kurus. Chanyeol lebih suka menyebut Kyungsoo adalah pria yang sekal, apalagi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Belum lagi aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur bau alkohol dan _cologne_. Astaga, apa yang ada di pikirannya? Bisa-bisanya ia menatap pria lain sementara ia sudah memiliki Baekhyun?

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah mobil hitam, di mana ada seorang pria yang bersandar di samping mobil. Ia memakai masker dan topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Mungkin teman Kyungsoo, si pemilik mobil yang dibilang Kyungsoo tadi. Kaos yang ia kenakan juga sedikit kusut. Melihat keadaan pria itu dan Kyungsoo yang berantakan membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin kalau mereka berdua baru saja bercumbu. Pasti.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu depan mobil, menunjukkan pada Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun sedang tidur bersandar pada bangkunya. Tanpa bicara apapun Chanyeol mendekati kekasihnya, menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya dengan sedikit bantuan dari Kyungsoo.

"Mulai dari sini biar aku yang mengatasi Baekhyun." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah bulatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, berpamitan pada Kyungsoo dan temannya kemudian berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya. Begitu sampai, ia segera mendudukkan Baekhyun di bangku penumpang, sementara ia duduk di bangku pengemudi. Baru saja ia ingin menyalakan mesin mobil, suara seseorang mengejutkannya.

"Mengapa kau baru datang?" suara Baekhyun terdengar parau. Chanyeol mengelus dadanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Baekkie."

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi. Mereka berdua bercumbu di dalam mobil padahal tahu kalau aku masih di sana–," Baekhyun mulai menggerutu panjang lebar, menceritakan bagaimana Kyungsoo dan temannya -yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya, tanpa peduli kalau nanti Baekhyun akan terbangun dan memergoki mereka. Baekhyun bahkan yakin mereka berdua akan melakukan penetrasi jika saja tidak ada panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau harus menginap di tempatku!" perintah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening.

"Apa?"

"Kita harus bercinta malam ini. Sepasang merpati itu membuat nafsuku jadi naik!" Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun yang cukup vulgar. Ia menyukai Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Nakal.

"Apakah ini artinya kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol. Bukankah alasan Baekhyun mabuk karena Chanyeol, tapi kenapa Baekhyun justru memaksa Chanyeol bercinta dengannya?

"Tergantung. Hanya jika kau bisa memuaskanku," jawab Baekhyun sambil meremas selangkangannya sendiri, membuat seringai Chanyeol semakin melebar.

 **To be continued...**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Semua cerita ane selalu _slow build relationship_ , jadi jangan ngasih pertanyaan "Kok KaiSoo?" atau "kok ChanBaek?". Seperti yang tertulis di _summary_ , _mainpair_ -nya ChanSoo.

Shoutout untuk **Ayys** , **Kaisooship** , **cbhs61** , dan **Ida** **Mujahidah** yang udah menyempatkan review.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah fav dan follow fic ini.

Nah, _mind to review again?_

 _See you next chapter..._ _Ciao!_


	3. Bab 02

**oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: SM Entertainment. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: ChanSoo, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 **Bab 02**

Kyungsoo tidak terkejut sama sekali saat mendapati sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. Seperti biasa Jongin segera pergi sebelum Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Selalu seperti itu. Ia bahkan belum sempat bertanya kapan Jongin akan mengunjunginya lagi. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin saat ini juga, tapi Kyungsoo tahu diri. Kekasihnya adalah seorang _public figure_ yang terlampau sibuk. Sebuah pertanyaan sepele dari Kyungsoo jelas tidak akan mungkin digubris oleh pria tampan itu.

Kyungsoo menggelung tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal. Ini akhir pekan, jadi Kyungsoo ingin bermalas-malasan sedikit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal karena aktivitas semalam, seolah akan remuk. Jongin benar-benar tidak memberi waktu untuk Kyungsoo beristirahat sebentar saja. Padahal malam sebelumnya mereka juga baru menjalani sesi malam panas mereka, meski tidak sepanas yang tadi malam.

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding, masih pukul 8 pagi, masih ada cukup waktu untuknya meneruskan tidur. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya, sembari membayangkan Jongin yang tengah memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Chanyeol sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengam handuk saat ia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang seperti sedang mengobrol dari arah dapur. Chanyeol melangkah perlahan menuju dapur, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya. Di meja makan, Baekhyun sedang melakukan panggilan video dengan seseorang yang suaranya terdengar familiar di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengintip dari balik bahu Baekhyun untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa si penel- oh! Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku memang harus berterimakasih padamu," entah apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Chanyeol tak bertanya, hanya mengecup pipi kekasihnya dengan cepat yang dibalas hal yang sama oleh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, karena ia terlihat sibuk merapikan kamarnya, sementara ponselnya entah ia letakkan di mana namun tetap menyorot ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal tampil hari ini?" Baekhyun tersenyum melirik Chanyeol yang tak beranjak di belakangnya. Pria tampan itu hanya menempelkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Hanya malam nanti, pagi ini aku kosong," Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol lagi, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan lesung pipitnya, "ada apa?" lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperhatikan layar ponsel Baekhyun. Bukan, ia bukan sedang meneliti isi kamar Kyungsoo. Justru si pemilik kamarlah yang menarik perhatiannya. Kyungsoo sedang _topless_ , memperlihatkan kulit tubuh bagian atasnya yang sangat putih. Entah efek kamera atau memang kulitnya seputih itu. Perut Kyungsoo memang rata, tapi tidak _sixpack_ seperti milik Baekhyun. Sepertinya Kyungsoo bukan tipe pria yang rajin berolahraga.

"Aku ingin berbelanja nanti," sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah selesai membereskan kamarnya. Dengan santai ia mendekat ke ponselnya, "maukah kau menemaniku?". Kyungsoo mengernyit menatap layar ponsel. Dengan iseng Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo buru-buru membalik ponselnya hingga kini layar ponsel hanya menampilkan gambar hitam. Masih terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang mengomel dan entah melakukan apa. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa bersamaan. Hanya selang semenit ketika Kyungsoo kembali muncul. Ia sudah memakai kaus polos berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Serius, Kyung? Apa kau memakai pakaianmu begitu tahu ada Chanyeol di sebelahku?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan tertawa geli. Chanyeol terdiam, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain namun lucunya ia tetap mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa ia ikut-ikutan tersipu saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut namanya, "aku sudah tidak sopan sebelumnya." Mungkin karena suaranya yang dalam. Ya, mungkin itu.

"Bukan masalah," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memutuskan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah," sahut Baekhyun tiba-tiba, "aku dan Chanyeol akan menjemput ke apartemenmu, setelah itu kita berbelanja bertiga."

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol tanpa sadar telah menggebrak meja makan, "mengapa aku juga?" Chanyeol berniat mengunjungi neneknya hari ini, karena sudah dua bulan lebih ia tak menengok. Ia punya banyak hari libur sebelumnya, tapi selalu ia gunakan untuk berkencan bersama Baekhyun. Ia sedang berusaha mendekati Baekhyun saat itu. Dan menurut Chanyeol, semakin sering ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun maka semakin besar pula rasa cinta Baekhyun padanya. Dan itu terbukti saat Baekhyun menerima pernyataan cinta darinya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau sudah membatalkan janji kencan kita dua kali. Dan aku ingin kau menggantinya hari ini juga!" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kesulitan menerima perintah Baekhyun. Tapi melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang serius, Chanyeol jadi tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk lemah.

"Kita akan berbelanja bahan makanan, nanti Kyungsoo yang akan memasakkan untuk kita," kata Baekhyun lagi sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Terdengar omelan panjang dari seberang, tapi tak digubris Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengatakan kalau satu jam lagi ia akan menjemput Kyungsoo.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Baekhyun gila!

Oke, Kyungsoo sudah tahu dari awal mereka berteman kalau Baekhyun adalah pria yang nekat dan ceroboh. Dia tidak pernah berpikir dua kali sebelum mengambil keputusan, termasuk keputusan yang baru saja ia ambil. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk ikut mengantar Kyungsoo berbelanja ke supermarket? Kyungsoo bahkan baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebanyak dua kali termasuk hari ini. Kyungsoo mengelus lehernya perlahan. Ia lupa mengecek apakah ada _kissmark_ yang terlihat di lehernya. Kalau ada, akan sangat tidak lucu jika Chanyeol melihatnya. Kalau Baekhyun sih tidak masalah.

"-serahkan pada Kyungsoo, dan dia akan menyelesaikannya," Kyungsoo mengerjap saat mendengar Baekhyun menyebut namanya. Ia tersenyum canggung, meski ia tak tahu apa sedang dibicarakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar _kkamjong_?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai Jongin. Ya, hanya Baekhyun yang memanggil Jongin dengan nama _kkamjong_. Itu semacam panggilan akrab dari Baekhyun.

"Dia...," Kyungsoo berdehem, "dia baik."

"Semalam dia benar-benar mengunjungimu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak ingat sama sekali kalau Jongin yang telah membantu Baekhyun saat menunggu Chanyeol datang, "dan segera pergi saat pagi tadi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, tak mengacuhkan nada sinis di kalimat Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir mobil di depannya.

"Dia ada jadwal penerbangan ke Jepang pagi ini," Kyungsoo mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bukan sekedar membela kekasihnya. Jongin mengatakannya dalam perjalanan pulang dari klub semalam. Dan Kyungsoo mempercayai Jongin lebih dari apapun, Baekhyun tentu tahu itu.

"Kurasa aku harus menegurnya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tidak punya waktu untuk kekasih dan sahabatnya sendiri."

"Dia masih bisa meluangkan waktu untukku, Byun," bela Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun tertawa sinis.

"Kapan terakhir kali ia mengunjungimu?"

"Semalam."

"Sebelumnya?"

"Kemarin malam."

"Ergh... sebelumnya lagi?"

"Hampir sebulan yang lalu."

"Itu maksudku!" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari emosi Baekhyun yang mulai naik. Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun yang selalu marah tiap kali membicarakan Jongin. Yang membuat Kyungsoo tak enak hati adalah kehadiran Chanyeol saat ini. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol bisa menebak siapa sosok yang mereka bicarakan? Jongin adalah _public_ _figure_ , akan sangat berbahaya untuk karirnya jika orang lain tahu mengenai orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak kelepasan menyebut nama Jongin di depan Chanyeol. Jangan sampai!

"Kau sendiri tahu apa pekerjaannya dan bagaimana sulitnya ia mencari hari libur, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri," entah Baekhyun mengerti atau tidak maksud Kyungsoo. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang tak lagi bicara, sepertinya dia mengerti. Sudah jadi kesepakatan antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk sama-sama menjaga identitas Jongin sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo agar tidak terbongkar. Sejauh ini mereka berhasil menjaga rahasia itu.

"Maaf jika aku menyela," Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara sembari fokus menyetir, "kalian telah membuatku canggung karena perdebatan kalian." Pria itu tertawa kecil setelahnya. Baekhyun hanya diam. Sepertinya ia masih marah, tapi Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing.

"Maafkan kami berdua, Chanyeol-ssi," Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan masalah," Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kanannya, "kau juga Baekhyun, mengapa kau bisa seemosi ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo karena telah membantu kita berbaikan?"

"Aku sudah berterimakasih padanya," jawab Baekhyun cuek. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun yang merajuk memang terlihat menyebalkan, tapi juga membuatnya hangat. Meskipun terkesan cerewet, tapi itulah cara Baekhyun menyayanginya. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak pernah marah padanya dalam jangka waktu lama. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kyungsoo melalui spion. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil. Bibirnya berbisik, mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Mungkin nanti ia akan menjelaskan sendiri pada Chanyeol kalau memang beginilah cara Baek bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di supermarket. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di _basement_ , mereka segera naik menuju lantai atas untuk berbelanja. Kyungsoo memutuskan kalau ia yang akan membawa _trolley_ , sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengikuti di belakang Kyungsoo. Di saat Kyungsoo sedang memilih barang yang ingin ia beli, pria manis itu justru sering mendengar perdebatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di belakangnya. Dari yang Kyungsoo dengar sih, mereka masih membicarakan mengenai Chanyeol yang membatalkan janji kencan kemarin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan sifat berlebihan Baekhyun. Bukankah masih ada waktu lain untuk mengganti kencan kemarin? Demi Tuhan, mereka berdua bahkan berada di kota yang sama! Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak, kalau Chanyeol akan berakhir seperti kekasih Baekhyun yang lainnya. Tebakan Kyungsoo hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama, maksimal 5 bulan.

Bukannya Kyungsoo mendoakan hal yang buruk pada sahabatnya sendiri. Hanya saja sekali lihat Kyungsoo sudah tahu, pria seperti Chanyeol pasti akan kesulitan menangani karakter Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit berbeda dibanding pria seumurannya. Bahkan pria pendiam seperti Jongin saja tidak bisa menahan emosinya jika sudah berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Selama ini hanya dua orang yang bisa meredam Baekhyun; Ibu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, biar aku saja yang mendorong _trolley_ -nya," Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan sejajar dengannya. Ia menggeleng, kemudian kembali fokus dengan botol saus yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Tidak perlu," Kyungsoo memasukkan botol itu ke dalam _trolley_ , "aku masih bisa membawanya sendiri." Kyungsoo kembali mendorong _trolley_ -nya, meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Tak terdengar lagi perdebatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mungkin mereka mulai lelah, atau mungkin juga mereka malu karena telah menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain. Kyungsoo tak peduli.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kasir. Ia masih harus menunggu antrean. Iseng Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, penasaran apakah pasangan berisik itu masih mengikutinya atau tidak. Yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut adalah hanya ada Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Dia keluar mencari udara segar," jawaban Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit. Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Tapi ini Chanyeol, tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak enak hati jika harus bertanya macam-macam. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali menghadap depan. Satu orang sudah selesai melakukan transaksi, jadi Kyungsoo melangkah maju.

"Yah!" Chanyeol mencolek pundak Kyungsoo dari belakang, menarik perhatian Kyungsoo lagi, "kau tidak ingin bertanya mengapa ia keluar?"

"Untuk apa? Katamu ia mencari udara segar?"

"Karena dia kalah berdebat denganku," Chanyeol tertawa kemudian. Entah apa yang lucu dari perkataannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau mengalah darinya?"

"Karena aku tidak bersalah," Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Keningnya mengernyit, mengolok Chanyeol secara tidak langsung.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan secara baik-baik padanya. Kalau dia tidak mau mengerti, menurutmu siapa yang bersalah?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Kyungsoo maju lagi, sudah gilirannya untuk membayar belanjaannya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dompetnya sembari menunggu petugas kasir menghitung total tagihannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menghakimi salah satu dari kalian," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang saat petugas kasir menunjukkan total belanjaannya. Setelah menerima kembalian, ia mengambil semua kantong belanja. Chanyeol masih mengikutinya, tak lagi di belakangnya, tapi kini sejajar dengan Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku bawakan!"

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku akan memasukkan belanjaanmu ke mobil. Sementara kau, bisakah kau mencari Baekhyun dan membujuknya?" tanpa mendengar persetujuan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengambil semua kantong belanja yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

"Aku yang harus membujuknya?"

"Dia sedang marah padaku. Satu-satunya yang dia tidak ingin lihat adalah aku."

"Lalu mengapa harus aku yang bersusah payah merayunya?"

"Dia hanya akan mendengar perkataanmu. Ayolah bantu aku...," Kyungsoo melirik sadis lengan kanannya yang sedang diremas oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu dengan seenaknya juga meletakkan semua belanjaan ke lantai. Tak ayal kelakuannya menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain. Kyungsoo berdecak sambil menarik paksa lengannya.

"Baiklah! Sekarang ambil kantong-kantong itu!"

"Hahaa... terima kasih Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol mengambil kembali kantong belanjaan yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, sementara Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah papan iklan di samping pintu masuk, terlihat begitu mencolok karena menampilkan wajah yang tak asing untuknya. Jongin. Bersama seorang wanita cantik dengan pose yang mesra.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Rasanya lelah sekali seharian ini, dan ia mengantuk. Semalam ia kurang tidur karena bercinta dengan Baekhyun hingga subuh, kemudian paginya ia mengantar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbelanja. Begitu sampai dari berbelanja, ia juga membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. Meskipun lelah, tapi cukup menyenangkan. Terakhir kali ia membantu seseorang memasak adalah bertahun-tahun lalu, saat ia masih belasan tahun, dan orang yang ia bantu itupun adalah neneknya. Baekhyun memang ikut membantu, tapi ketimbang membantu memasak ia malah lebih sering mencomot makanan yang belum selesai disajikan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali berpikir tentang Do Kyungsoo. Pria itu memang sangat cocok menjadi sahabat Baekhyun. Sekilas dia memang memiliki karakter yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun, tapi justru karena itulah mereka berdua terlihat kompak. Jujur saja, ia mengagumi Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan kagum pada Kyungsoo? Dia cenderung tenang, apalagi saat menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang emosi. Dia juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus meskipun bahunya sempit, wajah tampan, dan kulit seputih pualam. Satu lagi, dia juga pintar memasak.

Tenang saja, itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada Kyungsoo. Sampai detik ini ia masih mencintai Baekhyun, masih mengagumi suara indahnya, masih bernafsu dengan tubuh rampingnya. Aahh... baru satu jam ia berpisah dari kekasihnya, sekarang ia sudah merindukannya lagi. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada satu hal lagi yang sangat mengganggunya. Ini mengenai kekasih Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sangat penasaran siapa sebenarnya kekasih Kyungsoo. Saat Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun, dia hanya menjawab kalau kekasih Kyungsoo adalah teman kuliah mereka yang sekarang tinggal di luar negeri. Chanyeol ingin bertanya lebih jauh, mengenai identitas pria yang dipanggil _kkamjong_ oleh Baek, tapi ia tak ingin Baekhyun menuduhnya macam-macam.

Mungkin lain kali... Chanyeol akan mencari tahu secara perlahan mengenai si _Kkamjong_ itu.

 **To be continued...**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Masih belum begitu paham gimana karakter para tokoh cerita di sini? Sengaja sih, karena ane pingin pembaca sama-sama belajar mengenali karakter mereka, sama seperti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang lagi dalam tahap belajar mengenali satu sama lain.

Shoutout untuk **Ida Mujahidah** , **MiraKimLu** , dan **Chans00** yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk review.

Terimakasih untuk yang udah baca...

Terimakasih untuk yang udah fav dan follow...

 _Mind to review again?_ _See you next chapter..._ _Ciao!_


	4. Bab 03

**oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: SM Entertainment. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: ChanSoo, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 ** _Bab 03_**

"Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu, putuskan saja pria itu!"

Kyungsoo memegang pisaunya dengan erat saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Bukan, ia bukannya bermaksud melemparkan pisau itu ke arah Baekhyun. Ia sedang memotong seekor cumi berukuran besar dan licin. Ia takut kalau pisau itu akan mengenai salah satu jarinya, meskipun itu mustahil terjadi.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit sakit hati saat Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya berkata begitu karena tak ingin Kyungsoo tersakiti. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada Baekhyun, berpisah dari Jongin akan membuatnya tersakiti lebih dari ini.

Kyungsoo meletakkan pisaunya, menghela nafas panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Tak ayal tindakannya itu membuat Baekhyun segera menghampirinya. Ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan gerakan berulang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Membayangkan berpisah darinya membuatku seperti...," lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku bukan? Bagaimana aku mencintainya?"

"Apakah dia masih mencintaimu?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membalik badannya, hanya untuk mendapati raut wajah dingin Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Lihat saja sekarang, berapa lama dia tak menghubungi mu?" Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena ia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali Jongin menghubunginya. Dua minggu? Lebih. Sebulan? Mungkin sekitar sebulan, Kyungsoo tidak yakin.

"Dia bahkan tak peduli padamu...," ucap Baekhyun, menambah rasa nyeri di dada Kyungsoo.

"Ada kau yang peduli padaku," Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum, "itu sudah cukup untukku." Jika Kyungsoo tahu dengan berkata begitu Baekhyun jadi melunak, maka ia akan melakukannya sejak tadi. Lihat sekarang, Baekhyun bahkan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa takut kalau tangan Kyungsoo yang kotor akan mengenai pakaiannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu...," bisik Baekhyun. Senyum di bibir merah Kyungsoo merekah. Baru saja ia ingin membalas perkataan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba pria itu sudah mendorong Kyungsoo ke belakang, "tapi aku akan lebih menyayangi kau kalau kau segera menyelesaikan masakan ini!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi dibuat tak habis pikir dengan sikap Baekhyun yang cepat sekali berubah.

"Dia kekasihmu. Tapi mengapa aku yang harus repot membuatkan makan siang untuknya?" Kyungsoo menyuarakan keluhannya sambil kembali menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan yang lain.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan aku payah dalam hal memasak..."

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kau pesankan saja di restoran?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan rasanya," jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan senyum lebar. Kyungsoo jadi gemas, ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun hingga memerah. Tapi ia urung melakukannya. Tak apalah, maksud Baekhyun kan memang baik. Ia ingin menyenangkan hati kekasihnya dengan membawakan makan siang. Untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun mau mendatangi Kyungsoo ke apartemennya sambil membawakan banyak bahan masakan dan meminta tolong pada Kyungsoo untuk dibuatkan _ojingeo bokkeum._ Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak suka pedas, jadi ia juga meminta Kyungsoo untuk memasaknya tanpa bubuk cabai. Padahal semua orang Korea pasti tahu resep menu itu selalu menambahkan bubuk cabai. Nah, belum apa-apa Kyungsoo sudah repot, kan?

"Tapi aku serius Kyungsoo-ya...," Baekhyun sepertinya memang tidak tahan jika harus berdiam diri terlalu lama sehingga ia kembali merecoki Kyungsoo dengan obrolannya, "kau harus mencari pria lain sebagai pengganti Jongin..."

"Kau membicarakan itu lagi?"

"Jongin sudah berubah, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia memilih tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya daripada mendengarkan Baekhyun yang terus menjelek-jelekkan Jongin.

"Ya! Kau mendengarkan aku atau tidak sih?"

"Aku mendengarmu. Tapi apapun yang kau katakan tentang Jongin, kau tahu kan aku akan bereaksi bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja! Seperti biasa kau tak akan memedulikan perkataanku dan lebih mempercayai si Kkamjong. Kau mungkin tidak tahu kalau bisa saja ia berselingkuh dengan model lain sa–"

"Byun Baekhyun!" sentak Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Ekspresi sahabatnya yang terkejut tak luput dari pandangannya. Ia tahu kalau suaranya sedikit lebih keras dari yang ia inginkan untuk menegur Baekhyun.

"Aku anggap kau tak pernah mengatakan hal itu di hadapanku. Atau aku akan mendiamkanmu seumur hidupku".

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Chanyeol sedang membaca laporan saat mendengar telepon di meja kerjanya berdering. Jisoo, sekretaris pribadinya, mengatakan kalau ada seorang pria yang ingin menemuinya. Chanyeol bertanya pada Jisoo siapa orang itu, jawaban Jisoo hanya orang itu ingin memberi kejutan padanya. Kejutan? Mungkinkah saudaranya? Atau teman semasa sekolah dulu? Mengapa berkunjung ke kantor? Mengapa tidak menghubunginya terlebih dulu agar mereka bisa bertemu di restoran depan kantor saja?

Chanyeol merapikan meja kerjanya, setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjamu calon tamunya. Saat Chanyeol menumpuk dokumen di pojok meja, pintu ruangannya terbuka, tanpa diketuk lebih dulu. Dan lihat siapa yang muncul, Baekhyun! Kekasihnya itu tampak mempesona, seperti biasanya. Dan jangan lupakan senyum lebarnya, itu yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta saat pertama bertemu Baekhyun.

"Hai! Terkejut melihat kedatanganku?" Siapa yang tak akan terkejut, ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun mengunjunginya ke kantor setelah beberapa bulan mereka menjalin hubungan. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol di kursinya. Chanyeol terpaku memperhatikan Baekhyun, masih tak menyangka dengan kedatangan kekasihnya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku setampan apa sampai kau terpesona seperti ini?" Chanyeol menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu saja, kalau sesuatu di balik celananya sudah memberontak hanya karena mencium aroma parfum Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tak akan mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin melakukan seks di lingkungan kerjanya, seberapa pun inginnya dia.

"Sayang, mengapa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tak suka kalau aku mengunjungimu?"

"Bukan begitu," Chanyeol segera meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan menggiringnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya, "kau tak menghubungi ku terlebih dahulu..."

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang..."

"Sungguh?"

"Ayo kita makan bersama!" dengan semangat Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan kembali menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kotak bekal yang ia bawa. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mencium aroma masakannya.

"Kelihatannya enak..."

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun membuka salah satu kotak dan menunjukkan pada Chanyeol, " _ojingeo bokkeum!"_

"Waahh..."

"Ini nasinya," Baekhyun mengambilkan kotak lain yang lebih kecil, berisi nasi putih.

"Boleh kah aku memakannya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia segera mengambil sumpit dan menyiapkan nasi beserta lauk ke mulutnya. Ia sempat terdiam memperhatikan Baekhyun tanpa melanjutkan mengunyah. Tentu saja Baekhyun jadi panik.

"Ada apa? Tidak enak?" tanya Baekhyun ikut mencicipi masakannya, "apakah karena pedas? Ini terlalu pedas untukmu?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Bukan, bukan karena makanan ini terlalu pedas untuknya. Tapi karena ia merasa mengenal rasa masakan ini dengan baik. Ini... sangat mirip dengan buatan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Tapi ia tak akan membicarakan itu dengan Baekhyun. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Ini enak sekali...," puji Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Syukurlah..."

"Kau yang memasaknya?"

"Tentu saja bukan," jujur saja Chanyeol sedikit kecewa saat mendengarnya. Bahkan meskipun itu bukan, seharusnya Baekhyun berbohong saja, jadi Chanyeol tidak merasa canggung seperti ini, "aku selalu berharap bisa memasak sehebat Kyungsoo–"

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo?"

"Menurutmu siapa yang mau kumintai tolong kalau bukan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol tidak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun setelahnya karena ia masih mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo memasak persis seperti 'orang itu'? Bahkan manis dan pedasnya pun sama persis. Apakah Kyungsoo pernah bertemu orang itu sebelumnya?

"Habiskan kalau kau memang menyukainya," Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun tanpa fokus. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil menyiapkan makanan ke mulutnya lagi saat Baekhyun mengulurkan sebotol minuman dingin, "melihatmu makan selahap itu membuatku kenyang".

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka pintu apartemen saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah, melihat layar intercom dan mendapati wajah kekanakan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeol-ssi...," gumam Kyungsoo menyapa. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang membungkukkan badannya, "kalau kau mencari Baekhyun, maaf dia tak ada di sini...," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan sorot penuh tanya. Memangnya kalau bukan untuk mencari Baekhyun, apa lagi yang ia inginkan dari Kyungsoo? Oh, jangan bilang ia ingin meminta tolong pada Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan makanan favorit Baekhyun.

"Aku memang ingin menemuimu, ingin berbincang sedikit..."

"Tentang Baekhyun?"

"Tentangmu."

"Aku?" Kyungsoo berkedip. Oke, dia tak ingin berpikir buruk tentang Chanyeol, tapi memang sejak setahun yang lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak berduaan dengan pria manapun di apartemennya kecuali Jongin dan Baekhyun, kapanpun dan dengan alasan apapun. Bahkan jika itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun sekalipun. Terbersit ingatan mengenai Luhan, salah satu mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Pria itu memang tidak berpenampilan seperti pria seusianya. Ia memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi sedikit dibanding Kyungsoo dan wajah yang manis cenderung cantik. Tapi siapa sangka pria berwajah polos sepertinya pernah melecehkan Kyungsoo. Modusnya pun sama seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, 'hanya ingin berbincang sedikit'. Sejak itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan perbincangan sepenting apapun dengan orang asing di apartemennya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi," Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari dalam tempat tinggalnya dan segera menutup pintu. Sedikit tidak sopan memang, mengingat ia tidak mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya terlebih dahulu, "aku akan senang jika mengobrol denganmu, tapi aku ada keperluan setelah ini".

"Oh ya? Ke mana?" Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Apa urusan pria ini sehingga menanyakan tujuan Kyungsoo?

"Aku harus membeli sesuatu..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar?" dengan cepat Kyungsoo menunjukkan kunci mobil yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Chanyeol meringis.

"Ijinkan aku mengantarmu. Aku benar-benar harus membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Aku mohon...," Chanyeol menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menunjukkan raut wajah memelas. Lihat itu kedua matanya yang berbinar seperti anjing kecil. Tentu saja Kyungsoo jadi tak enak hati jika harus menolak permintaannya. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangguk.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ada janji dengan siapapun. Barang yang ingin ia beli pun bukanlah barang yang sangat penting. Ia ingin membeli beberapa novel untuk bahan bacaan sebelum tidur, juga beberapa buku panduan wisata. Ya, Kyungsoo ingin merencanakan liburan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Bukan, ia bukannya berniat lari dari masalah. Tapi pikiran yang tenang bisa mempermudah seseorang mencari solusi untuk setiap masalahnya.

Meskipun terlihat tidak peduli, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan kekasihnya. Perkataan Baekhyun tadi siang sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya. Ia memang mempercayai Jongin. Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, kepercayaan itu pun masih sama besarnya. Hanya saja sulit disangkal kalau sifat Jongin sudah berubah banyak. Ia tak lagi sehangat dulu.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah jalan. Apakah mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terus diam sedari tadi?" Kyungsoo menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, sambil otaknya mengira-ngira. Memangnya berapa lama ia melamun?

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Atasanku menyuruhku untuk mengambil cuti sehari."

"Menyuruhmu?"

"Ya. Karena ia pikir aku bisa membuatnya dituntut."

"Dituntut? Memangnya kau membuat kesalahan apa?"

"Dituntut karena tidak pernah memberikan cuti untuk pegawainya," Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari perkataannya sehingga Chanyeol langsung tertawa keras.

"Memangnya berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau mengambil cuti?"

"Aku tak ingat pernah mengambil cuti sejak aku bekerja di sana..."

"Sungguh? Kau rajin sekali...," Kyungsoo tak bereaksi mendengar pujian Chanyeol. Itu benar. Kyungsoo memang tak pernah sekalipun mengambil cuti selama ini. Untuk apa? Toh ia sendiri tak bisa berlibur bersama kekasihnya. Orangtuanya? Ia hanya mengunjungi mereka sebulan sekali, dan menurutnya itu sudah cukup mengingat orangtuanya sendiri juga sibuk bekerja. "Seharusnya kau bekerja di perusahaanku saja. Aku pasti akan menjamin kehidupan pegawai loyal sepertimu..."

"Aku sudah terjamin..."

"Yaah... terlihat dari hunianmu...," Kyungsoo mendengus. Apartemen Kyungsoo bukan apartemen murahan. Ia membeli apartemen itu dengan tabungannya, sedikit dibantu dana dari orangtuanya memang, tapi hasilnya memang sebanding. Meskipun cukup mahal, tapi fasilitas yang ia dapatkan sangat baik, keamanan yang terjamin, bahkan tetangga yang ramah. Mungkin menurut orang kaya seperti Chanyeol, apartemennya terlalu sempit. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, itu sudah terlalu luas untuk pria yang belum menikah sepertinya. "Kalau kau bekerja di kantorku, aku bisa memintamu membawakan makan siang untukku setiap hari... seperti tadi...," lanjut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terdiam. Apa maksud Chanyeol berkata seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau Kyungsoo yang membuatnya?

"Seperti tadi apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, berpura-pura seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat memberikan makan siang tadi? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Baekhyun berbohong pada Chanyeol mengenai siapa yang memasaknya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Chanyeol hanya ingin menjebak Kyungsoo agar mau jujur? Kalau Baekhyun berbohong pada Chanyeol mengenai itu, mengapa ia tak membicarakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo?

"Terima kasih untuk _ojingeo bokkeum_ -nya," Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan serius wajah Chanyeol, berusaha untuk mengartikan ekspresinya tapi tak membuahkan hasil, "kalau lain kali aku memintamu untuk dibuatkan lagi, kau bersedia kan?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. _Ojingeo_ _bokkeum_ apa?" kilah Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya saling meremas, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau Baekhyun berbohong padaku, bukan begitu?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan, menolak menatap Chanyeol, "Baekhyun adalah pria yang jujur, bukankah kau tahu itu?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Sejujurnya ia sendiri mengakui itu. Baekhyun adalah pria paling jujur yang pernah ia kenal. Dia selalu mengungkapkan apa isi hatinya secara langsung, karena menurutnya masalah selalu bisa diselesaikan dengan kejujuran. "Aku sendiri awalnya tak percaya kalau ia sejujur itu. Kau tahu, dia mengaku kalau bekal yang ia bawakan untukku adalah buatanmu..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku pun sama. Biasanya orang akan berbohong jika berada di posisinya, hanya agar bisa dipuji oleh kekasihnya, tapi anehnya dia tidak. Dengan santainya ia malah mengakui kalau kau yang membuatnya... untukku...," Kyungsoo menatap kedua kedua mata Chanyeol, merasa sedikit aneh dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya pria tampan itu mengerti kalau Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman dengan kata terakhirnya sehingga ia menambahkan, "–atas permintaan Baekhyun".

"Baekhyun meminta tolong padaku tadi pagi. Ia datang dengan membawa banyak bahan masakan dan memintaku membuatkan ojingeo bokkeum. Ia ingin menyenangkan hatimu..."

"Itu benar. Aku memang senang karena itikad baiknya. Dan harus kuakui Kyungsoo, masakanmu membuatku... semacam...," Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya dengan gerakan canggung, menarik rasa penasaran Kyungsoo. Tapi bukannya melanjutkan perkataannya, ia justru tertawa kecil. Kentara sekali kalau berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jadi Kyungsoo, sebagai pria yang peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, memilih untuk membicarakan hal lain saja ketimbang suasana di antara mereka menjadi lebih canggung daripada ini.

"Persimpangan depan belok kanan, Chanyeol-ssi."

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata sebal. Ia melangkah pelan sambil jemarinya melepas kancing jasnya. Ia sempat menatap sadis pada sekumpulan remaja putri yang menjerit kecil di salah satu sudut sambil menunjuk dirinya. Dasar tidak sopan, gerutunya. Ini semua karena Kyungsoo. Ia pikir hal penting yang ingin Kyungsoo beli adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Tapi lihat, Kyungsoo justru mengajaknya ke toko buku. Memangnya buku tentang apa yang bisa jadi begitu penting untuk Kyungsoo?

"Yah! Sebenarnya buku apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak melayangkan protes pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meraih salah satu buku dan membaca sampul belakang buku itu.

"Yang bagus," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

"Bagus bagaimana? Kita sudah memeriksa banyak rak buku , dan bahkan kau belum setuju untuk membeli salah satu dari itu semua!"

"Terlalu romantis. Aku tidak suka". Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Mengapa sulit sekali untuk mengerti jalan pikiran pria pendek ini? Hebat sekali Baekhyun bisa tahan berteman dengan Kyungsoo sampai selama ini? Chanyeol mengambil acak sebuah buku, tapi setelah melihat sampulnya ia buru-buru mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Barusan itu novel horor, dan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Chanyeol tahu pasti kalau Chanyeol anti dengan segala hal yang mengandung unsur horor.

Chanyeol kembali mendekati Kyungsoo, namun enggan mengajaknya berbincang karena tak ingin mengganggu. Ia berjalan sambil memperhatikan rak di sebelah kanannya yang memajang berbagai macam majalah. Ia tersenyum saat melihat salah satu sampul majalah yang menampilkan seorang model pria tampan yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya, kemudian kembali mengambil majalah lain yang sampulnya menampilkan model pria yang tak kalah tampan dari majalah pertama.

"Ya! Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo dengan suara yang cukup keras, padahal jelas-jelas Kyungsoo berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam, masih melanjutkan kegiatannya sendiri. "Yah! Kyungsoo! Kemarilah!" panggilnya lagi. Ia meringis saat akhirnya Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan wajah garang.

"Ada apa?!"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," Chanyeol mengangkat dua majalah yang ia ambil tadi dan menunjukkan bagian sampulnya pada Kyungsoo, "ini Kai, dan ini Oh Sehun. Menurutmu di antara mereka mana yang lebih baik?"

Chanyeol sedikit bingung saat melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam memperhatikan majalah dengan cover Kai. Ia membulatkan matanya memperhatikan Chanyeol dan majalah itu bergantian. Ada apa dengan wajahnya?, Chanyeol membatin. Apa ada yang salah?

Dan lagi...

Mengapa Kyungsoo harus seterkejut itu saat melihat kedua majalah ini?

 ** _To be continued_**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Saya tahu, saya mungkin satu-satunya penulis yang punya durasi panjang tiap update chapternya. Saya juga tahu, saya mungkin satu-satunya penulis yang tidak kelihatan bermasalah dengan jumlah reader dan review di setiap postingan.

 _I keep trying to finish and post this as soon as possible,_ tapi yang namanya WB udah nggak bisa diapa-apain. Saya memilih untuk menyelesaikan ini sesuai kehendak hati saya, nggak mau diburu waktu, karena sebelumnya saya pingin update 2 atau 3 minggu sekali, _which is_ sebenarnya terlalu lama juga untuk dijadikan patokan update. Saya juga nggak mau berpatokan harus 2000words tiap chapternya, karena jujur saja hal itu yg justru memicu ke-WB-an saya. Hhaa...

 _Shoutout_ untuk **ChanBaek09** ( _well I dunno that you'll read this or not_ , melihat sepertinya kamu shipper ChanBaek dan sudah kecewa dengan chapter awal ini FF, _but I still thank you)_ , **Guest** ( _i hope i know who you are)_ , **Nurfadillah** , dan **Ida** **Mujahidah** (terimakasih karna udah mampir lagi)

Terimakasih buat yg udah baca...

Terimakasih buat yg udah review...

 _Mind to review again?_

 _See you next chapter!_

 _Ciao!_


	5. Bab 04

**oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: SM Entertainment. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: ChanSoo, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 ** _Bab 04_**

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan raut wajah terkejut. Apa maksud Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu padanya? Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol tahu kalau kekasih Kyungsoo adalah Kai? Tapi tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol tahu kalau Kai adalah Kim Jongin. Mungkin saja ia tahu nama asli Kai adalah Kim Jongin, tapi mustahil kalau ia menyadari Jongin yang selalu dibicarakan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo adalah Jongin yang sama dengan di sampul majalah yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Memangnya pria yang bernama Jongin hanya ada satu di negara ini?

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya, spontan Kyungsoo melangkah mundur untuk menghindari Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo tak segan-segan bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Dasar tidak sopan, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Aku baru saja bertanya padamu, menurutmu mana yang lebih baik di antara mereka berdua?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Perusahaanku mengeluarkan produk baru. Aku ingin mengiklankannya secara besar-besaran di media. Salah satu dari mereka berdua akan kujadikan _brand_ _ambassador_. Jadi menurutmu, mana yang lebih pantas?" _Brand ambassador?_ Itu pasti akan memberikan pengaruh baik untuk karir Jongin. Tapi tentu saja akan berpengaruh buruk pada hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tanpa hal yang seperti itu saja Jongin sudah tak punya waktu untuk Kyungsoo karena kesibukannya. Kyungsoo tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib hubungannya nanti jika Jongin lebih sibuk daripada saat ini.

Kyungsoo tahu sebagai seorang kekasih, seharusnya ia mendukung Jongin bukannya malah berpikiran buruk mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi ia ingin sekali saja bersikap egois, setidaknya wajar kan kalau ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan kekasihnya. Jongin tak boleh berurusan dengan omong kosong semacam _brand ambassador_.

"Oh Sehun kurasa…," jawab Kyungsoo ragu. Ia mengenal Sehun cukup baik karena mereka pernah menempuh pendidikan di universitas yang sama. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan menceritakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah seharusnya kau meminta pendapat pada bagian pemasaran perusahaan daripada menanyakan pendapatku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku juga ingin mendengar pendapat dari sudut pandang pembeli. Yaahh… antara konsumen dan perusahaan kadang memiliki cara pandang yang berbeda, bukan?" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia mengembalikan majalah dengan sampul foto Jongin kembali ke tempatnya. "Aku sudah bertanya pada Baekhyun, dan ia memilih jawaban yang sama denganmu. Menurutnya Oh Sehun lebih baik," lanjut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Chanyeol sudah bertanya pada Baekhyun mengenai ini? Ah, tentu saja. Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. Yang membuat Kyungsoo heran adalah Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita mengenai hal ini padanya. Oke, Kyungsoo tahu kalau tak semua hal harus Baekhyun ceritakan pada Kyungsoo meskipun mereka bersahabat. Hanya saja, ini juga menyangkut Jongin kan, sahabatnya juga, mengapa harus disembunyikan?

Dan mengenai jawaban Baekhyun yang lebih memilih Sehun daripada Jongin, Kyungsoo tak akan terkejut. Mengingat belakangan ini Baekhyun sedikit tidak sepaham dengan Jongin mengenai karirnya di dunia _modelling_. Baekhyun selalu menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai alasan kemarahannya pada Jongin, padahal Kyungsoo sendiri bisa menerima kesibukan Jongin. Yaa… kadang ia memang kesal, tapi sejauh ini ia bisa menerima itu semua dan tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Oh Sehun memang tampan," Kyungsoo menanggapi sambil merebut majalah dengan sampul wajah Sehun. Siapa yang tak akan menyetujui pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan? Sehun adalah pria idaman setiap wanita. Ia punya semua elemen yang wanita inginkan. Tampan, tubuh yang maskulin, pintar, tapi pendiam. Hanya Kyungsoo masih sedikit menyayangkan pilihan hati Sehun. Bagaimana bisa pria sesempurna dia lebih memilih menjadi budak cinta untuk Junmyeon Hyung, padahal ia bisa membuat banyak wanita dan pria menjadi budak cintanya sendiri?

"Menurutku Kai lebih tampan," sahut Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu pilih saja dia." Kyungsoo tidak serius mengatakan ini.

"Jika pasar lebih memilih Oh Sehun, tentu saja aku akan mengikuti pilihan pasar."

" _Good then_ ," Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian bukunya. Mereka berdua sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu di toko itu. Sementara itu, Chanyeol mengikuti di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan membeli majalah ini saja," katanya dengan wajah ceria. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sambil tangannya meraih salah satu buku dengan judul menarik. Sebuah novel misteri. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan buku yang sesuai keinginannya. "Rasanya aneh sekali. Sudah lama aku tak membeli majalah seperti ini, karena aku berpikiran tidak ada model yang lebih tampan dibanding diriku," Chanyeol tertawa setelahnya.

"Kalau kau merasa kau tampan, mengapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi bintang iklan untuk produkmu?"

"Aku ingin. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku tampan?" Kyungsoo tergelak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Kau tampan."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya… karena Baekhyun hanya mau berpacaran dengan pria yang benar-benar tampan."

"Aku bertanya 'menurutmu'. Jika aku bertanya kepadamu, di antara aku dan Oh Sehun siapa yang lebih tampan, maka kau akan menjawab apa?" tanya Chanyeol masih tidak terima dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dengan serius. Chanyeol memang tidak kalah tampan jika dibanding dengan Oh Sehun. Jika Sehun memiliki wajah dengan rahang tegas, Chanyeol justru memiliki wajah tampan cenderung kocak. Hanya dengan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum, orang lain pasti akan ikut tersenyum. Nilai plus dari Chanyeol adalah tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata, bahkan sepertinya ia lebih tinggi dibanding Sehun.

"Sehun lebih tampan jika dibanding denganmu. Hanya saja sepertinya wanita akan lebih nyaman jika denganmu," jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke rak buku. Entah mengapa memperhatikan Chanyeol membuat dadanya berdebar.

"Sungguh?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Pujian Kyungsoo sepertinya berhasil memuaskan hatinya. "Kau juga merasa nyaman denganku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek. Ia memilih berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya daripada menanggapi pertanyaan pria itu yang semakin keluar dari jalur perbincangan mereka dan seolah tak ada habisnya.

"Yah! Kyungsoo-ya!"

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai melewati ruang keluarga. Mulutnya terkatup rapat meskipun ia tahu kedua orangtuanya sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Ia tak menyadari tatapan tajam ibunya yang heran dengan tindakan tak peduli Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru akan menaiki satu anak tangga saat mendengar ibunya berteriak.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berdecak pelan. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum hambar. Salah satu tangannya sedang memegang pinggiran tangga, sementara tangan satunya melambai kecil. Ia sadar tindakannya sangat tidak sopan, tapi ia ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hai, Eomma…"

"Darimana saja kau? Aku menghubungi Jisoo, katanya kau sudah keluar dari kantor sejak sore tadi."

"Memang. Aku ke rumah teman dulu. Maaf aku tak memberi kabar pada Eomma."

"Tidak apa. Toh kau sudah ada di sini sekarang. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumah temanmu? Lagipula temanmu yang mana?" tanya ibunya tanpa menutupi nada ingin tahu di pertanyaannya. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dengan gerakan canggung. Haruskah ia menjelaskan siapa Kyungsoo pada ibunya? Kalau ibunya bertanya bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengenal Kyungsoo, Chanyeol harus menjawab apa? Ayahnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton TV, menepuk pundak ibunya dengan pelan.

"Biarkan dia membersihkan diri dulu. Kau bisa bertanya padanya nanti." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Appa!" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya Chanyeol segera berlari menaiki tangga. Begitu sampai di kamarnya ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya, setelah itu membanting dirinya ke ranjang.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil menekuk kedua lengannya dan menjadikannya bantalan untuk kepalanya. Sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya ia tersenyum lebar. Ia tak tahu alasannya, tapi yang jelas hari ini ia merasa sangat senang. Ia mencari-cari sendiri alasan mengapa ia bisa segembira ini.

Mungkin karena ia sudah menemukan solusi tentang siapa yang akan ia jadikan _brand ambassador_ untuk produk barunya. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini selama berhari-hari sebelumnya. Ia tahu, ia sudah bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka memberikan alasan bermacam-macam untuk pilihan mereka. Tapi sayangnya, mereka tetap tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol yakin dengan pilihan mereka, termasuk Baekhyun. Itulah mengapa Chanyeol menanyakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah orang luar. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak menjelaskan secara detail mengapa ia memilih Sehun. Tapi entah mengapa, mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo yang sederhana saja sudah membuatnya yakin dengan pilihan Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena nada bicara Kyungsoo yang lugas dan _to the point_?

Atau mungkin Chanyeol sedang gembira karena alasan lain? Chanyeol tak akan mengelak kalau ada yang mengatakan semua karena pujian Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang merasa tak perlu bersikap pura-pura jika berada di dekat Kyungsoo, berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah pria yang sangat sensitif, jadi salah bicara sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal untuk Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, mungkin karena statusnya yang hanya teman Baekhyun, jadi Chanyeol tak perlu terlalu bersikap berlebihan. Kyungsoo itu terlihat galak, tapi sebenarnya ia termasuk pria yang sabar, Chanyeol bisa merasakan itu meskipun ia baru bertemu dengan Kyungsoo beberapa kali.

Chanyeol sadar, ia terlihat konyol karena bersikap seperti ini. Ia selalu bahagia berlebihan setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu teman barunya, dan ia memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat Chanyeol. Tapi perbedaan mereka justru membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman untuk berbincang. Selama ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu memikirkan sesuatu dengan persepsi yang sama, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Pria itu selalu punya sudut pandang yang berbeda. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia selalu seantusias ini setelah bertemu dan berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melepas arloji di pergelangan tangannya, memperhatikan pukul berapa sekarang, baru meletakkan arlojinya ke atas meja nakas. Lebih baik ia membersihkan diri karena tak ingin orangtuanya menunggu lebih lama di bawah.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

" _Chaggiya_ …"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat ada dua tangan yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Tanpa menoleh ia sudah tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Ya, itu kekasihnya. Kim Jongin.

"Aku merindukanmu," pria itu menempelkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergidik saat merasakan hangat nafas kekasihnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," bisik Kyungsoo. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci piring. Lebih cepat lebih baik, karena ia ingin segera mengobrol dengan kekasihnya. Jongin pun sepertinya mengerti, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih untuk menunggu Kyungsoo di ruang tengah.

Selesai mencuci piring, Kyungsoo menyiapkan teh hijau untuk Jongin terlebih dulu. Jongin pasti sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya, tapi ia justru mengunjungi Kyungsoo ke apartemennya alih-alih beristirahat di apartemennya sendiri. Kalau sudah begini, Kyungsoo ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang egois.

Ketika teh sudah siap, Kyungsoo membawanya ke ruang tengah. Jongin sedang berbaring di sofa, masih dengan memakai jaketnya yang tebal. Mengapa Jongin tidak melepas jaketnya, padahal cuaca malam ini terasa sedikit panas?

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan cangkir teh ke atas meja. Ia berlutut di dekat Jongin dan mengusap kening Jongin dengan lembut. Tidak demam.

"Tidak," Jongin menggeleng, "hanya lelah. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Minum tehmu…," Kyungsoo akhirnya duduk di atas karpet, menyenderkan punggungnya ke kaki sofa. Dengan posisinya ini, ia jadi bisa mencium aroma parfum Jongin. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya sedari tadi. Mengapa aroma parfum Jongin berbeda dari biasanya? Ia menyadari hal ini sejak Jongin memeluknya dari belakang tadi. Hanya saja ia tidak begitu yakin saat itu. Sejak kapan Jongin mengganti parfumnya?

"Tadi Baekhyun kemari?"

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Ia meraih remote TV dan menyalakannya dengan volume pelan.

"Sampai kapan ia akan terus merepotkanmu, Hyung?"

"Entahlah… mungkin sampai kau berhenti dari kesibukanmu?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada datar. Ia menoleh sekilas hanya untuk melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah mengacuhkanmu. Aku sangat sibuk dengan jadwalku–"

"Bahkan untuk mengabariku?"

"Ponselku dibawa manager Han. Aku sudah memintanya untuk menghubungimu menggunakan ponselku. Tapi sepertinya ia tak melakukannya…"

"Sudahlah….," Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, "aku sudah tak memikirkannya," gumam Kyungsoo berbohong. Ia memikirkan itu semua, tentu saja, memangnya mengapa Jongin memberikan ponselnya pada manager Han? Mengapa harus menyuruh managernya untuk mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo itu kekasihnya! "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siapa?" Jongin tiba-tiba beranjak duduk.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Kau pasti sering bertemu dengannya, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Jongin, merasa heran dengan reaksi Jongin yang sedikit berlebihan menurutnya. Memangnya aneh jika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menanyakan Sehun pada Jongin? Kyungsoo juga berteman dengan Sehun, memangnya Jongin lupa tentang itu?

"Sehun ya…," Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia tidak terlihat baik…"

"Dia sakit?"

"Ya. Kurasa otaknya memang sakit, Hyung!" jawab Jongin dengan nada kesal. Tentu saja Kyungsoo jadi penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bertengkar dengannya."

"Bertengkar?"

"Ya. Hyung, apakah kau tidak mendengar kabar mengenai Suho hyung yang akan bertunangan dengan Irene?"

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo terkejut tentu saja. Ia cukup dekat dengan Suho alias Junmyeon, mengingat Kyungsoo adalah juniornya di universitas dulu. Ia juga mengenal Irene, gadis fakultas ekonomi yang satu angkatan dengan Kyungsoo. Satu kampus tahu bagaimana upaya gadis itu untuk mendapatkan Junmyeon dulu, padahal Junmyeon tak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Ya, saat itu Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada orang lain yaitu Oh Sehun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Meskipun belakangan Junmyeon jatuh juga pada pesona Irene, tapi Junmyeon tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Apalagi Sehun tidak keberatan dengan posisinya yang hanya sebagai orang ketiga.

Junmyeon pernah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo, ia mencintai Sehun lebih besar dibanding pada Irene. Hanya saja ia tahu, hubungannya dengan Sehun tak afa harapan sama sekali, apalagi latar belakang keluarga Junmyeon yang merupakan keluarga terpandang. Suka tidak suka, Junmyeon harus menikah dengan wanita yang memiliki status sama seperti keluarganya. Setidaknya begitulah perintah orangtuanya. Junmyeon sudah menjelaskan baik-baik pada Sehun, tapi karena pria itu sudah menganggap Junmyeon sebagai hidupnya, maka ia menolak untuk meninggalkan Junmyeon. Ia bahkan menerima resiko dinomorduakan dari semua kepentingan Junmyeon.

Jika Junmyeon memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Irene, maka itu artinya Junmyeon ingin menghentikan kisah cinta diam-diamnya dengan Sehun. Cepat atau lambat, ini pasti akan terjadi. Tapi jika kabar pertunangan ini benar, mengapa Junmyeon tak memberi kabar pada Kyungsoo sama sekali?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Jongin balik.

"Ia menolak meninggalkan Junmyeon-hyung?"

"Kau benar. Ia bahkan mengancam Suho."

"Apa?!" Sangat tidak masuk akal. Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!

"Ia tidak akan menghalangi Junmyeon untuk menikah dengan siapapun, tapi ia ingin Junmyeon selalu ada untuknya setiap ia butuh. Kalau tidak, ia akan menyebarkan video seks mereka."

"Sehun mengancam seperti itu? Kalau ia melakukan itu, bagaimana dengan karirnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin menggeleng lemah, pandangannya kosong ke depan.

"Baginya kehilangan Suho jauh lebih menyiksa daripada kehilangan karir atau harta…"

Kyungsoo terdiam, tak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun, karena saat ini ia pun juga mencintai Jongin dengan dalam hingga selalu merasa khawatir jika akan kehilangan Jongin. Tapi kalau sampai mengancam Junmyeon, itu sudah berlebihan. Dengan tidak meninggalkan Sehun, maka Junmyeon sudah menyakiti hati banyak pihak. Seharusnya Sehun memikirkan hal itu juga.

"Aku mencoba menasehatinya. Dengan apa yang ia miliki saat ini, ia bisa mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dibanding Suho," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam. Matanya tak luput menangkap rahang Jongin yang mengeras. Mengapa Jongin semarah itu? "Untuk apa ia terus mengemis cinta dari Suho? Sementara jelas-jelas Suho kehilangan minat padanya!" lanjut Jongin. Kyungsoo masih ingin mendengar cerita selengkapnya dari Junmyeon dan Sehun sendiri. Ia tak ingin menjelekkan salah satu dari mereka, hanya karena ingin membela yang lainnya. Itu sangat tidak adil.

"Kurasa lebih baik membiarkan Sehun menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri…," Kyungsoo akhirnya berkomentar. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya kembali ke kaki sofa dan memilih memfokuskan atensinya pada layar televisi di depannya.

"Bukankah mereka berdua adalah temanmu Hyung? Bagaimana bisa kau tak peduli pada mereka?"

"Respon seperti apa yang kau inginkan dariku memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo balik, tanpa memandang Jongin. Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin, jadi Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku hanya tak ingin melewati batas urusan pribadi mereka. Aku adalah teman mereka, tapi aku tak punya hak untuk mengatur hidup mereka, meminta mereka untuk melakukan apa yang menurutku benar, bahkan jika mereka menginginkannya dariku," ucap Kyungsoo sambil meraih cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya perlahan untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Aku tak ingin mereka menyalahkanku untuk semua masalah hidup mereka di kemudian hari."

Tak ada balasan dari Jongin. Mungkin ia memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo dengan serius. Itu lebih baik.Jongin harus menyadari posisinya. Ia tidak bisa mengatur hidup Sehun hanya karena alasan harga diri. Sehun mungkin tidak pantas diperlakukan layaknya pengemis cinta. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengukur dalamnya cinta Sehun pada Junmyeon, jika bukan Sehun sendiri.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, mungkin sudah beberapa puluh menit. Hanya terdengar suara televisi memenuhi seisi ruangan. Kyungsoo meremas telapak tangannya. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jongin sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ini tentang gosip yang ia lihat di internet tadi sore. Bukan berita yang baik, untuk Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya. Sebagai kekasih, Kyungsoo rasa ia pantas bertanya mengenai ini.

"Jongin… ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Sebenarnya ia ragu menanyakan ini. Ia takut kalau Jongin akan tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi perkataan Baekhyun mengenai kemungkinan Jongin yang selingkuh di belakangnya membuat hatinya tak tenang.

"Aku melihat fotomu dan seorang perempuan di iklan produk kosmetik. Menurutku pose kalian di foto itu terlalu mesra. Aku tahu, kau sudah sering berpose mesra dengan berbagai model wanita. Aku juga tahu kalau kau melakukan itu semua karena tuntutan perusahaan. Hanya saja…," Kyungsoo meremas telapak tangannya lebih kuat. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang karena tak ada respon dari Jongin sama sekali. Apakah Jongin ma–

Kyungsoo tertegun. Jongin sedang… tertidur…

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur secepat ini? Lagipula mereka berdua belum mengobrol, maksud Kyungsoo, membicarakan tentang mereka berdua. Dari tadi mereka berdua hanya membicarakan Sehun. Jongin bahkan tidak menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo sama sekali sejak tadi!

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Jongin dengan teliti. Ia sangat merindukan Jongin, tapi melihat Jongin yang kelihatan lelah begini membuat Kyungsoo jadi tak tega untuk membangunkan Jongin. Kyungsoo memilih bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar dan krmbali sambil membawa sebuah selimut tipis untuk kekasihnya, kemudian ia memasangkannya untuk Jongin.

Tidak apa. Mungkin Jongin benar-benar lelah. Ia bisa membicarakan masalah tentang model wanita tadi besok. Semoga Jongin punya sedikit waktu untuknya.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Seharusnya chapter ini berakhir dengan NC. Serius. Saya bahkan udah bikin draft scene NC KaiSoo. Tapi kalau saya bikin beneran, bakalan lebih lama lagi selesainya, yang artinya lebih lama lagi saya updatenya.

 _Special shoutout_ **taehyunghensem, Nurfadillah,** dan **hwangliyan30** untuk yang udah meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya.

Terimakasih untuk yang udah baca…

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah _fav_ dan _follow story_ ini...

 _Mind to review again?_ _See you next chapter!_ _Ciao!_


	6. Bab 05

**oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: SM Entertainment. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: ChanSoo, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **Bab 05**

…

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan melewati lorong apartemennya dengan langkah gontai. Tas kerja ia bawa di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan dari kekasihnya, lagi-lagi...

Begitu sampai di depan apartemennya, Kyungsoo memasukkan nomor PIN pintu apartemennya, dan masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dengan gerakan malas. Berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan duduk di sofa besar. Ia sangat lelah. Lelah fisik dan lelah mental. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Ia butuh pengalihan untuk pikirannya, dan menurutnya pekerjaan adalah satu-satunya solusi.

Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo sebenarnya? Saat terakhir kali kunjungan Jongin ke apartemennya, tepat seminggu yang lalu, Jongin tertidur lebih dulu. Kyungsoo berusaha memakluminya. Pasti Jongin merasa lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Hal penting yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo, terpaksa harus dipendam lagi dengan harapan besoknya ia bisa membicarakannya lagi bersama Jongin. Sayangnya Jongin meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo diam-diam keesokan harinya, sama sekali tak berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa kecewa tentu saja dengan kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya. Lalu apa tujuannya datang ke ke apartemen Kyungsoo? Menumpang tidur? Bukankah lebih baik ia tidur di apartemennya sendiri ketimbang harus membuang waktu untuk berjalan ke apartemen Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas berlawanan arah dengan apartemennya?

Kyungsoo yang kesal dengan perbuatan Jongin tidak bisa menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun, termasuk pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti akan mengoloknya, mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo adalah pria bodoh yang mau diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Jongin. Atau seperti biasanya ia akan mencaci maki Jongin dengan kalimat kasar, yang tentu akan membuatnya sakit hati pada Baekhyun. Ia terlalu mencintai Jongin, dan ia tak bisa membiarkan orang lain menghina kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Baekhyun meneleponnya. Tumben... ini sudah jam 8 malam, aoa yang diinginkan Baekhyun? Kyungsoo menggeser ikon hijau di layarnya dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

" _Kyungsoo-ya?_ "

"Ya?"

" _Di mana kau sekarang?_ "

"Di apartemen. Ada apa?"

" _Kau sudah makan malam?_ "

"Belum. Aku baru pulang dari kantor..."

" _Kau lembur lagi?_ "

"Begitulah..."

" _Kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu makanan. Jangan memasak ya! Sementara itu, mandilah! Aku tak akan lama!"_

"Baekhyun-ah, tak perlu!"

" _Sudahlah, turuti saja perkataanku. Kau pasti lelah, bukan? Aku sedang berada di restoran dekat apartemenmu, jadi tidak masalah buatku untuk mampir ke tempatmu. Kira-kira dua puluh menit lagi aku sampai di sana!_ " Baekhyun memang pria cerewet yang menyebalkan, tapi hanya dia satu-satunya teman terbaik yang ia miliki. Satu-satunya yang peduli padanya, hingga bagian terkecil sekalipun. Kyungsoo mematikan panggilan ponselnya, memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri sebelum Baekhyun tiba dengan makan malamnya.

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menyuapkan sepotong sushi ke mulutnya dalam sekali suapan menggunakan sumpit. Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja, mengambil sumpitnya dan melanjutkan makan.

"Dia ada di apartemen, baru kembali dari kantor," jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir.

"Dia pekerja keras ya. Aku ingin memiliki satu saja pegawai yang rajin sepertinya."

"Hoo... jadi kau akan memaksa pegawaimu untuk bekerja keras seperti Kyungsoo? Dasar kau tak punya hati!" Bukan itu maksud Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia akan lebih senang jika Kyungsoo bekerja di perusahaannya. Bukan orang seperti Kyungsoo yang ia butuhkan, tapi Kyungsoo itu sendiri.

"Aku bukannya tidak punya hati. Tapi atasan mana yang tak akan senang kalau punya pegawai yang berdedikasi tinggi sepertinya?" Chanyeol mencoba berkelit. Kyungsoo itu sempurna. Dia pintar, penurut, dan rajin. Dan jangan lupakan soal kemampuannya dalam memasak. Chanyeol masih ingat dengan ide di mana Kyungsoo membuatkan makan siang untuknya setiap hari. Bayangkan betapa menyenangkannya kehidupannya jika bisa merasakan makanan seenak buatan Kyungsoo tiap hari...

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, untuk kemudian segera pergi dari restoran menuju apartemen Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sempat mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli banyak bir. Saat Baekhyun memberikan tatapan penuh tanya, Chanyeol meringis

"Rasanya aneh kalau mengobrol tanpa minum bir."

Jawaban itu pula yang diberikan Chanyeol pada saat Kyungsoo menanyakan mengapa ia membawa begitu banyak kaleng bir dalam kantung plastik. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sepertinya keberatan dengan ide Chanyeol. Tentu saja, mabuk di saat besok masih harus berangkat tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mereka besok? Chanyeol tahu itu, ia sendiri pun besok masih punya pekerjaan penting. Tapi kalau tidak begini, ia jadi tidak punya alasan untuk bisa mengobrol lama dengan Kyungsoo.

Jujur saja, tidak bertemu selama seminggu entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Selama berhari-hari Chanyeol memikirkan alasannya, dan kemungkinan besar yang iadapatkan adalah ia merindukan perbincangan cerdas yang mereka berdua lakukan. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang serius dalam menanggapi sesuatu, jadi jika ia berhasil mengajak bicara Kyungsoo, Chanyeol merasa tingkat kepintarannya pun bertambah.

Chanyeol sengaja mengajak Baekhyun bertemu setiap hari, berharap kalau ia bisa saja berkesempatan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Sayangnya hal itu tidak terwujud. Baekhyun berkata, kalau ia kesulitan menghubungi Kyungsoo karena sahabatnya itu selalu sibuk. Chanyeol tak mungkin mendatangi Kyungsoo langsung di apartemennya, karena hal itu bisa saja membuat ia memiliki pikiran negatif tentangnya.

Saat melihat Kyungsoo membukakan pintu untuk mereka tadi pun, Chanyeol seperti kehilangan nafas. Chanyeol tak tahu apakah karena ia sudah beberapa hari tak bertemu Kyungsoo, tapi menurut Chanyeol malam ini Kyungsoo terlihat sangat tampan. Ia hanya memakai kaos polos hitam dan celana pendek jeans berwarna senada. Di lehernya bahkan masih tergantung handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tapi sungguh, kulit putihnya... pipinya yang merona..., dan aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya... Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya –Kyungsoo sangat tampan sekaligus menggairahkan.

"Kalian sudah makan?!" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak dari dapurnya. Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya mengumpat kecil, bangkit berdiri dan segera melesat menuju dapur. Chanyeol tertawa kecil, apalagi setelah mendengar teriakan dari Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu memilih untuk mengambil satu kaleng bir dan membukanya. Chanyeol meneguk birnya dan menyandarkan punggung ke sofa saat sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara cekikikan dari dapur. Apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan sebenarnya, mengapa tak segera kembali ke ruang tengah? Penasaran, Chanyeol melangkah berjinjit menuju dapur dan menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mengintip. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya membuat Chanyeol termangu.

Baekhyun sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, sambil menumpukan dagunya pada bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak menolak perlakuan Baekhyun sama sekali. Chanyeol masih terdiam memperhatikan keakraban mereka berdua. Rasanya ada yang aneh di dadanya. Ia tahu, Baekhyun memang selalu bersikap manja pada semua orang dekatnya, meskipun ia sudah memiliki Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya. Walaupun begitu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Chanyeol membiasakan diri dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang itu. Terlalu centil menurutnya. Tapi melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang akrab seperti itu, ia merasa tak punya kuasa untuk cemburu. Lagipula siapa yang ia cemburui saat ini? Ia sendiri tak yakin untuk menjawabnya.

Chanyeol berdehem, membuat Baekhyun melepaskan satu tangannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. Lihat, ia bahkan enggan melepaskan pelukannya ke Kyungsoo meskipun saat ini ada kekasihnya yang sedang memperhatikan. Baekhyun hanya meringis melihat Chanyeol yang kini berdiri bersandar pada pinggiran pintu sambil menyilangkan dada.

"Kalian berpelukan mesra seperti itu hingga tak menyadari kalau aku berdiri di sini sedari tadi?" Chanyeol melangkah perlahan mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke perut Kyungsoo lagi, sementara Kyungsoo memukul telapak tangan Baekhyun sambil menunduk malu. Sepertinya ia malu karena keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo sedang membutuhkan pelukan," jawab Baekhyun. Tidak begitu jelas perkataannya karena ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Kyungsoo. Hei, apa-apaan Baekhyun ini? Tidakkah ia berpikir kalau bisa saja Chanyeol cemburu?

"Sungguh? Jadi ada yang sedang ingin dihibur saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol berhenti tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Ia membungkukkan badannya, terang-terangan mengintip Kyungsoo karena ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu mendapati rona merah di sekujur wajah Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya, dan memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Dengan cepat Chanyeol merengkuh mereka berdua dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun tertawa tertahan, sementara Kyungsoo justru menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Chanyeol ikut tertawa kecil, padahal otaknya sedang berpikir keras saat ini,

 _Mengapa jantungnya berdebar sekencang ini?_

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua pria itu sudah terlalu mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun sedang tertidur di lantai, sementara Kyungsoo tidur bersandar di sofa. Tampang keduanya sudah berantakan, belum lagi aroma alkohol yang menguar dari tubuh mereka. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata Kyungsoo memiliki banyak simpanan minuman beralkohol di rak kabinet dapurnya. Oke, hanya Chanyeol yang tak menyangka, sementara Baekhyun sepertinya sudah mengetahui hal tersebut, karena dia yang terlebih dulu menantang Kyungsoo untuk mengeluarkan beberapa botol soju simpanannya.

Chanyeol mungkin jarang minum, tapi bukan berarti dia adalah peminum yang lemah. Ia sudah tahu seberapa kemampuannya minum alkohol, dan ia yakin sejak awal kalau Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak memiliki kemampuan sebaik dirinya. Jadi, di saat yang lain sudah tak sadarkan diri, Chanyeol menghentikan acara minum-minum mereka.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, berkacak pinggang sambil matanya memperhatikan sekeliling. Lebih baik ia segera membereskan kekacauan ini dan pulang ke rumahnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan arlojinya, pukul 11.30. Pertama, yang ia lakukan adalah mengurus Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan menuju salah satu kamar. Saat dibuka, kosong dan gelap. Setelah menyalakan saklar, Chanyeol mengecek isi kamar. Tidak ada barang penting, bahkan foto Kyungsoo. Mungkin ini adalah kamar tamu. Chanyeol kembali menuju ruang tengah, membopong Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menidurkannya di kamar tamu.

Setelah urusan Baekhyun selesai, Chanyeol menuju kamar lain. Saat menengok isi kamar, Chanyeol langsung yakin jika kamar ini adalah kamar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol ingat betul suasana kamar ini sama persis dengan kamar di mana Baekhyun pernah melakukan video call dengan Kyungsoo dulu. Dan kalau tebakan Chanyeol benar, pasti meja di sudut sana adalah meja yang digunakan Kyungsoo untuk meletakkan ponselnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, merasa puas dengan penyelidikan kecil yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia menuju ruang tengah, berencana menggendong Kyungsoo sama seperti yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun sebelumnya. Kyungsoo masih tetap pada posisinya, tidur terduduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo, memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dengan serius. Ia sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan Kyungsoo adalah pria yang tampan. Memang mata bulat dan pipi berisinya itu seperti milik anak kecil, tapi cara Kyungsoo bersikap sangat dewasa, berbanding terbalik dengan pembawaan Baekhyun yang ceria. Dan ia tak akan lelah mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteman baik, sementara mereka memiliki karakter yang sangat bertolak belakang?

Chanyeol menghela nafas, memilih untuk segera membopong Kyungsoo dan membawa pria pendek itu ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat kecil, tapi bukannya terbangun ia justru menyamankan dirinya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kanannya. Spontan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya membulat, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan horor. Astaga... mengapa debaran di dadanya bertambah kencang? Mengapa tubuhnya memberikan reaksi seaneh ini saat bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo? Mengapa tubuhnya tidak memberikan reaksi yang sama pada Baekhyun?

 _Fokus, Park Chanyeol!_ Chanyeol membentak dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Ia mempercepat jalannya, dan begitu sampai di kamar ia meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur. Ia berkacak pinggang, memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata heran. Sementara objek yang dilihat hanya menggelung tubuhnya, menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Oh ya, membereskan sampah. Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo lagi. Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi. Besok Kyungsoo masih harus bekerja bukan? Tapi jika dilihat dari kondisinya yang seperti ini sudah pasti dia akan kesulitan bangun besok pagi. Lebih baik ia mengurus Kyungsoo terlebih dulu, baru kemudian membereskan ruang tengah. Kalaupun tidak sempat, biar Baekhyun besok yang membantu Kyungsoo membereskannya. Toh besok Baekhyun tidak ada jadwal _show_.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil air hangat di dapur, kemudian membawanya ke kamar Kyungsoo. Nah, ia butuh kain untuk membasuh wajah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamar. Mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan sesuatu di sana. Ada sebuah handuk kecil yang tergantung di balik pintu. Chanyeol meraih handuk tersebut, mengecek apakah handuk itu cukup bersih untuk digunakan. Setelah ia yakin handuk itu bersih, Chanyeol segera mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Kyungsoo masih terlelap. Tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun Chanyeol membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo menggunakan air hangat. Gerakannya sangat perlahan, karena ia tak ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo. Tapi tetap saja, meskipun ia sudah melakukannya dengan hati-hati, membasahi wajah orang yang sedang tidur akan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, ikut tegang dengan situasi yang ia hadapi sekarang. Untungnya hanya sebentar, karena kemudian Kyungsoo tak bergerak lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, buru-buru menyelesaikan kegiatannya sebelum Kyungsoo akan benar-benar terbangun. Soal membasuh tubuh menggunakan air hangat pada saat mabuk, Chanyeol memang selalu melakukannya tiap ia minum. Menurutnya, hal ini cukup ampuh mencegah rasa pusing yang berlebihan saat bangun tidur besoknya. Mungkin saja hal ini juga akan bekerja pada Kyungsoo, siapa tahu?

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol meletakkan wadah air hangat dan handuk yang baru ia gunakan ke meja nakas. Ia tak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia masih duduk di sana, matanya masih menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo. Oh bukan... bukan wajah, tapi bibir. Bibir merah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, mendadak gugup hanya karena memperhatikan bibir Kyungsoo. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh bibir itu... bagaimana teksturnya...

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Tidak puas hanya dengan menyentuh, ia mengelus kedua belah bibir Kyungsoo menggunakan ibu jarinya. Lembut sekali...

Dari bibir kini jari Chanyeol beralih mengelus pipi berisi Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum miring melihat kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia berhenti. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terbangun dan tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat? Tapi... kalau dipikir lagi, memangnya apa yang telah ia perbuat? Ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ia hanya mengelus pipi dan bibir Kyungsoo. Itu wajar kan, siapapun yang melihat kedua pipi dan bibir Kyungsoo sedekat ini pasti akan gemas dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Sudahlah... lebih baik ia pulang sekarang. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Ia ingin menginap saja sebenarnya, karena ia sendiri sudah cukup lelah. Hanya saja, ia harus memberi alasan apa jika besok pagi ibunya menginterogasinya? Juga ia harus mendengarkan keluhan ibunya yang menantinya semalaman. Itu bukanlah keluhan yang singkat, ngomong-ngomong. Ia pernah melakukannya dulu, dan sungguh ia tak ingin mengulangi menginap di rumah temannya tanpa ijin dari ibunya lagi.

Sebelum Chanyeol beranjak pergi, lagi-lagi ia menatap Kyungsoo. Salahkan pria yang lebih pendek darinya ini, mengapa ia memiliki wajah yang terlalu tampan sehingga membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti mengaguminya. Dan sebut ia brengsek kali ini. Ia tahu ia sudah memiliki Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya, tapi entah mengapa ada dorongan kuat di hatinya yang memintanya untuk mencicipi bibir Kyungsoo beberapa detik saja. Kyungsoo terlalu lelap tidur, ia tak akan mungkin menyadari ini. Kalaupun iya, apa yang bisa Kyungsoo pikirkan tentang ini? Pasti ia hanya akan menganggap ini sebagai bunga tidur.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Kyungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan hangat nafas Kyungsoo yang menerpa wajahnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Selama beberapa detik ia tetap bertahan seperti itu. Namun ketika dirasa tak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mulai membuka mulutnya dan melumat bibir atas Kyungsoo. Hanya satu lumatan, dan itu sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol kehilangan pikirannya. Dengan penuh nafsu ia melumat kedua belah bibir Kyungsoo, lidahnya terjulur membasahi bibir Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hampir menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo saat tiba-tiba terdengar lenguhan dari mulut pria itu. Spontan Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya, tapi jantung Chanyeol serasa berdentum karena gugup. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Mengapa ia bisa mencium Kyungsoo? Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo bahkan sahabat dari kekasihnya sendiri! Ia harus pergi sekarang juga, sebelum ia melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ini.

Chanyeol baru saja akan bangkit berdiri saat ia mendengar gumaman tidak jelas meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo menggumamkan nama yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

 _Siapa Jongin?_

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **2579 words, done!**

 _Merry Christmas, guys!_

 _Shoutout_ untuk **Lovedudu1201** , **kimsoya** , **knowme** , **Ida Mujahidah** , dan **Guest (2)** karena udah ngasih semangat buat saya di chapter sebelumnya.

Terimakasih untuk yang udah _fav_ dan _follow_ ini _story_...

Terimakasih untuk yang cuman baca aja...

 _Mind to review again?_

 _See you next chapter!_

 _Ciao!_


	7. Bab 06

**oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: SM Entertainment. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: ChanSoo, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

 _ **Bab 06**_

 **«»**

" _Jongin_."

Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk fokus pada laporan yang ada di hadapannya. Bukannya terselesaikan, ia malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan membayangkan bibir basah Kyungsoo yang menggumamkan nama itu. Chanyeol sudah lelah menduga siapa 'Jongin' yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Apakah dia adalah kekasih Kyungsoo? Apa dia juga yang pernah dipanggil ' _Kkamjong_ ' oleh Baekhyun dulu? Ada banyak pertanyaan tentang nama itu yang melintas di otak Chanyeol, dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

Fakta mengenai ia yang sudah memikirkan hal itu selama berhari-hari, tanpa menghasilkan jawaban yang pasti, lebih membuat pria tampan itu frustasi, tentu saja.

Bodoh, bukan? Ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu bukan urusannya sama sekali. Ia sudah memiliki Baekhyun, ia tahu itu juga. Mengurus satu kekasih seperti Baekhyun, ditambah dengan pekerjaan yang tak pernah ada habisnya, itu jelas sudah menghabiskan tenaga dan perhatiannya. Ia tak butuh orang lain untuk menambah beban pikirannya. Bahkan meskipun orang itu adalah Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun.

Tapi ini Kyungsoo...

Pria yang ia cium beberapa hari yang lalu di kamarnya. Pria yang ia kecap bibirnya saat ia tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh alkohol. Pria yang bisa membuat Chanyeol berdesir hanya dengan suara dalamnya. Pria yang membuat Chanyeol ingin selalu bertemu dengannya hanya karena makanan yang pernah dimasaknya. Pria yang dalam pertemuan pertamanya sudah membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti memikirkan bentuk tubuhnya, bahkan di saat Chanyeol sedang menggauli kekasihnya.

Pria yang sama... yang membuat Chanyeol memikirkan pria bernama Jongin hanya karena ia yang mendesahkan nama itu di saat Chanyeol sedang mencumbu bibirnya.

Padahal setelah mencium Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sempat panik karena merasa bersalah, sedangkan sekarang ia seolah bisa menerima begitu saja kalau ia... sudah terjerat pada pesona Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memang sudah mengakuinya. Sadar atau tidak sadar, sejak pertama melihat Kyungsoo, ia langsung tertarik pada pria itu. Apapun yang ada pada Kyungsoo, membuatnya terpesona. Lagipula, pria gay mana yang tak akan jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo? Dia tampan, berkharisma, dan jangan lupakan bokong seksinya itu. Jangankan pria gay, pria _straight_ saja tak akan butuh pertimbangan untuk langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Ia merapikan sedikit berkas di mejanya, kemudian berteriak 'masuk' pada siapapun yang sudah membuyarkan lamunannya di luar sana. Jisoo, sekretarisnya, melongokkan kepalanya, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Direktur, perwakilan agensi model yang akan melakukan pertemuan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke ruangan Anda," gadis itu menjelaskan. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia memandang datar pada Jisoo yang kini menutup pintu ruangannya kembali.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Untuk sementara ia harus melupakan masalah Kyungsoo karena setelah ini ada pertemuan penting antara dia dan pihak agensi di mana Oh Sehun bernaung. Ya, mereka akan membicarakan kontrak kerja mengenai produk yang akan diiklankan oleh Sehun.

…

Masalah pria bernama Jongin... mungkin nanti akan Chanyeol pikirkan lagi.

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

Kyungsoo memainkan pena di tangannya sambil menatap kosong ke arah lembaran kertas di atas mejanya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan barisan huruf yang ia baca. Laporan yang ia buat dijamin tak ada kesalahan apapun dan siap diberikan kepada Kepala Bidang. Hanya saja... ia masih enggan beralih dari tempat duduknya. Sulit sekali menyingkirkan rasa malas yang melingkupi dirinya sejak pagi tadi. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia merasa... seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi padanya, tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Semacam... ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Malam di mana ia, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol minum-minum di apartemennya, Kyungsoo tak bisa mengingat apa yang akhirnya terjadi karena ia tak sadarkan diri. Yang ia tahu, saat terbangun keesokan paginya ia sudah berada di tempat tidurnya, sementara Baekhyun di kamar sebelah. Sementara Chanyeol, ia tak ada di manapun. Pria itu hanya meninggalkan memo yang ia tempelkan di pintu kulkas, memberitahu kalau ia sudah pulang saat tengah malam. Kyungsoo ingat, ia hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pada memo tersebut dan ruangan tengah apartemennya yang sudah bersih bergantian. Kyungsoo bahkan belum sempat berterimakasih pada Chanyeol. Ia memang sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk menyampaikan terimakasih Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Tapi ia tak tahu apakah Baekhyun sudah melakukan permintaannya atau belum.

Apakah itu yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman sejak beberapa hari yang lalu? Karena ia belum berterimakasih pada Chanyeol sama sekali? Orang lain mungkin menganggap sepele perbuatan Chanyeol, bahkan mungkin Baekhyun juga. Baekhyun tidak tahu, kalau tanpa bantuan Chanyeol, bisa saja Kyungsoo membolos kerja keesokan harinya. Siapa yang sangka, kalau Chanyeol –sepertinya– sempat mengambil ponsel Baekhyun, memasang alarm pada pukul 6, dan meletakkannya di meja nakas Kyungsoo. Mengapa Kyungsoo yakin kalau Chanyeol yang melakukannya? Karena Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah memasang alarm di ponselnya sendiri, meski ia memiliki jadwal penting esoknya. Pria cantik itu selalu memberikan tugas membangunkannya pada Kyungsoo atau kekasihnya. Saat Kyungsoo berpikir mengapa Chanyeol tidak memasang alarm di ponsel Kyungsoo saja, Kyungsoo baru ingat, ia mengunci ponselnya dengan nomor PIN yang hanya diketahui Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya bergetar. Kyungsoo memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor baru. Siapa yang menghubunginya di jam kerja begini? Kyungsoo sempat menimang ragu, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

" _Halo... Kyungsoo?_ " terdengar suara pria di seberang. Suara yang kalau ia tak salah menebak adalah suara–

"Junmyeon-hyung?"

" _Ya... Maaf aku menghubungimu saat bekerja begini._ "

"Tidak apa," Kyungsoo mengerling ke lembaran berkas yang ada di atas mejanya, "kau mengganti nomor ponselmu, Hyung?"

" _Ya... Ada sesuatu terjadi... Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, aku membutuhkan beberapa pendapatmu. Kapan kau ada waktu luang?_ "

"Aku selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu, Hyung."

" _Malam ini_?"

"Baiklah..."

" _Aku akan menunggumu di kafe biasa. Nanti malam. Di private room. Kuharap kau tidak ada jadwal lembur malam ini, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah kehabisan cara menghadapi bocah ini..._ "

"Maksudmu...," Kyungsoo mengurangi volume suaranya, "Sehun?"

" _Menurutmu siapa lagi?_ "

"Baiklah, Hyung. Aku janji akan menemuimu nanti. Mungkin sekitar jam delapan," setidaknya ia memiliki cukup waktu untuk bersiap-siap nanti.

" _Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku di nomor ini_."

"Ya, Hyung. Sampai jumpa nanti." Panggilan pun diakhiri Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

Dan pria tampan itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari itu dengan cepat, sambil memikirkan apa lagi yang sudah dilakukan Oh Sehun kali ini.

 **«»**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, tapi aku bingung harus bercerita pada siapa lagi..."

Kyungsoo mengaduk minumannya dengan kalem. Ia memperhatikan pria yang lebih tua di hadapannya dengan ekspresi minim. Secara tidak langsung, ia mempersilahkan pria itu untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan bertunangan dengan Irene?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas obrolan terakhirnya bersama Jongin adalah membahas Sehun dan Junmyeon. Yang Kyungsoo sesalkan hingga detik ini, ia mendengar kabar itu bukan dari Junmyeon sendiri, tapi justru dari mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo yakin, ia adalah salah satu dari sekian sahabat Junmyeon, tapi mengapa Junmyeon menyembunyikan berita sebesar ini darinya?

"Ibuku," ada jeda sebentar dalam kalimat Junmyeon, "mendesakku untuk segera menikahi Irene."

"Jadi lagi-lagi karena paksaan orangtuamu?" Ini bukan yang pertama. Semua keputusan yang Junmyeon ambil selama ini dalam hidupnya, selalu karena paksaan kedua orangtuanya. Orangtua Junmyeon selalu mengatasnamakan 'demi kebaikan' sebagai jawaban, tapi tak pernah sekalipun mereka memikirkan perasaan Junmyeon. Dan Junmyeon, karena statusnya sebagai anak tunggal, menganggap kalau ia tidak boleh mengecewakan orangtuanya. Meskipun itu artinya kebebasannya direnggut.

"Kupikir memang sudah saatnya aku menunjukkan pada Irene kalau aku menganggap serius hubungan kami..."

"Irene meragukanmu?"

"Dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi kurasa begitu."

"Apa karena kau sibuk bekerja?" Kyungsoo hanya asal menebak, tapi respon Junmyeon di luar perkiraannya. Pria tampan itu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja. Rahangnya mengeras, sementara keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Sehun," Junmyeon bergumam, "penyebabnya adalah Sehun".

Kyungsoo menhela nafas. Bocah itu... apalagi yang diperbuatnya?

"Sebelum aku memutuskan ingin bertunangan dengan Irene, Sehun sudah mengancamku. Ia tak ingin aku meneruskan hubunganku dengan Irene. Ia bilang ia tak ingin kehilanganku. Tapi kau sendiri pasti tahu bukan, bagaimana masa depan hubunganku dengan Sehun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Tidak ada.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari hubungan sesama jenis seperti ini? Cacian. Kehilangan segalanya. Tanpa keturunan. Hal ini jelas akan berpengaruh banyak pada hidup Junmyeon. Ia berasal dari keluarga terhormat, dan ia adalah pewaris tunggal. Akan sangat sulit bagi Junmyeon menghindar dari paksaan orangtuanya untuk menjadi sosok yang sempurna. Anak yang bertanggungjawab dan memiliki calon istri yang juga dari keluarga sekelas dengan keluarganya.

Bukan berarti Kyungsoo berada di situasi yang aman untuk bisa mengomentari hidup Junmyeon yang rumit. Hanya saja Kyungsoo masih memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang mau meneruskan bisnis ayahnya. Orangtua Kyungsoo bukan orang yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi seperti orangtua Junmyeon, meskipun Kyungsoo tak menampik kekolotan mereka hampir sama. Kyungsoo menyayangi orangtuanya, itu yang membuatnya menyembunyikan orientasi seksualnya dari mereka. Ia tak mungkin mempertaruhkan statusnya sebagai anak mereka, hanya untuk hubungan yang belum tentu bisa bertahan sampai akhir.

Ya, ia memang meragukan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Ia tak bisa berekspektasi lebih layaknya dongeng putri di mana mereka akan menikah suatu hari nanti dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Dulu hal seperti itu pernah terbersit di pikirannya. Tapi melihat situasinya dan Jongin saat ini, hidup bahagia selamanya hanya akan jadi impian kosong yang sulit terwujud.

"Kapan kau akan bertunangan?" Kyungsoo meminum kopinya sedikit.

"Tanggal sudah ditetapkan. Sekitar sebulan lagi."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahu apapun padaku?! Teman macam apa kau ini, Hyung?" Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk tidak menyuarakan keluhannya. Kyungsoo sahabat Junmyeon, bukan? Bagaimana mungkin Junmyeon merahasiakan berita sebesar ini dari sahabatnya sendiri?

"Sejujurnya," Junmyeon mengusap tengkuk belakangnya dengan gerakan canggung, "aku merahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Termasuk Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sehun bisa mendapatkan berita ini . Mungkin dari salah satu pelayan di rumahku, atau justru dari Irene sendiri. Yang jelas, saat ia tahu kabar ini, ia langsung mendatangiku di apartemen. Ia mengamuk dan meneriakiku, melempar barang-barang –oh Kyungsoo... kau tak tahu aku sangat ketakutan saat itu.

"Sehun melakukan itu?" Sulit dipercaya. Oh Sehun adalah pria paling tenang yang pernah Kyungsoo kenal. Orang lain bahkan menganggapnya sebagai pria dingin yang tak peduli sekitar. Jika Sehun bisa lepas kendali seperti itu... tak perlu diragukan lagi seberapa besar rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk Junmyeon.

"Aku bahkan tidak percaya Sehun bisa bersikap seperti itu. Dia... tidak seperti Sehun yang kukenal sebelumnya..."

"Kau yang membuatnya begitu, Hyung..."

"Aku tahu. Aku yang salah. Aku yang meninggalkan Sehun. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan perasaannya yang tulus padaku!" Kyungsoo memperhatikan Junmyeon tanpa berkedip. "Semua orang yang dekat dengan Sehun pasti berkata begitu tentangku. Tapi tak bisakah orang lain melihat dari sudut pandangku?" Tangan Junmyeon menepuk dadanya. Suaranya bergetar. Mungkin ia sudah muak dengan penilaian dari orang lain yang selalu menyalahkannya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu, Junmyeon tidak berada di situasi yang baik untuk memilih.

"Orangtuaku bukan orang sembarangan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika tiba-tiba aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Irene dan mengakui jika selama ini aku berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun? Perusahaan ayahku bisa hancur jika orangtua Irene memutuskan hubungan kerja dengan orangtuaku! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ayahku bangkrut tepat di depan mataku!" Dalam hati Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Junmyeon. Hubungan Junmyeon dan Irene tidak hanya melibatkan kedua orang itu, tapi juga keluarga besar mereka masing-masing. "Belum lagi dengan karir Sehun. Bagaimana jika karirnya hancur saat orang tahu mengenai hubungan kami?"

"Tunggu," Kyungsoo menyela, "kau tadi bilang kalau Sehun mengancammu–"

"Ya," Junmyeon menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Jika mereka tidak sedang membicarakan hal serius, mungkin Kyungsoo akan memuji gayanya yang keren. "Dia– entah bagaimana bisa memiliki video seks kami, berencana menyebarkannya. Kupikir ia sering diam-diam merekam aktivitas seks kami, karena dia tahu aku tak suka dengan tindakannya itu. Dia... –oh Tuhan, aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi dia seolah tak peduli dengan karirnya sendiri jika video itu tersebar..."

"Apa permintaannya?"

"Awalnya ia ingin aku tidak menikah dengan Irene. Dan kau tentu tahu bagaimana jawabanku, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dia mengijinkanku menikah dengan Irene, akhirnya. Tapi dia tak mengijinkanku memberikan cinta pada Irene. Sehun ingin, hubunganku dengannya tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Seolah tak ada wanita bernama Irene di hatiku."

"Itu akan menyakiti Irene!"

"Itu akan menyakiti semua orang, Kyungsoo. Termasuk Sehun sendiri. Mungkin dia pikir, tak masalah jika aku menikah dengan Irene, karena itu hanya sekedar status. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika suatu saat nanti Irene hamil dan melahirkan anakku. Bisa saja aku meninggalkan Sehun saat itu juga, dan memilih menjalani kehidupan di keluarga normalku."

"Intinya," Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di dada, "mungkin saat ini sudah terlambat mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sehun. Tapi akan lebih salah lagi jika kalian berdua tetap meneruskan hubungan ini bahkan meskipun kau sudah menikah dengan Irene nanti. Bukan begitu?"

"Itulah yang coba kujelaskan pada Sehun. Tapi ia tetap tak mau mengerti," Junmyeon memijat pelipisnya. Raut wajah lelah tersirat di wajah tampannya. Menghadapi masalah sepelik ini, siapapun yang berada di posisinya pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo mencoba memikirkan siapa yang patut disalahkan dalam masalah ini. Tapi hal itu justru membuatnya memberikan penilaian yang tidak adil pada Junmyeon dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Apakah nanti ia juga mengalami masalah yang sama seperti Junmyeon? Atau jangan-jangan ia yang akan berada di posisi yang sama seperti Sehun saat ini? Mengemis cinta? Karena kalau dilihat, yang berharap hubungan cintanya berjalan dengan indah hanya Kyungsoo seorang, tidak dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan mulai meragukan keberadaannya di pikiran Jongin. Apakah Kyungsoo masih ada di benak Jongin? Pernahkah Jongin mengingat kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo, seperti Kyungsoo yang tak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkannya?

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Hyung. Tapi kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh," Kyungsoo meraih kedua tangan Junmyeon dan menggenggamnya. Beruntung mereka berdua berada di ruangan privat sehingga mereka tak perlu khawatir dengan orang lain yang menyaksikan mereka seperti ini. "Apakah kau masih mencintai Oh Sehun?"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan kedua tangan Junmyeon yang meremasnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Kyungsoo hampir berpikir jika Junmyeon membenci Sehun. Tapi begitu Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata Junmyeon, pria manis itu segera menyangkalnya.

Kedua mata itu...

Sorot yang sama seperti beberapa tahu lalu, di mana Junmyeon pernah mendatanginya dan menceritakan juniornya yang menyebalkan tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya...

Sorot yang sama... di mana Junmyeon menerima kalung berliontin indah yang dibeli Sehun dengan honor pertamanya sebagai model...

Sorot yang sama... saat Junmyeon mengeluh padanya karena harus menerima Irene sebagai kekasihnya...

"Bahkan dengan semua kebodohan yang ia lakukan saat ini," Junmyeon tersenyum lembut. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Dada Kyungsoo terasa nyeri karena melihat bulir bening yang menetes jatuh dari salah satu mata Junmyeon, "–aku masih mencintainya."

 **«»**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **«»**

"Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa ia bisa seberuntung ini. Ia baru saja mengajak keluarganya untuk makan malam bersama di kafe langganan kakaknya. Ini adalah hal yang selalu dilakukannya, setidaknya dua minggu sekali. Makan bersama di luar rumah, sambil berbincang mengenai kegiatan-kegiatan mereka, sesekali merencanakan liburan bersama. Topik yang tadi juga mereka bicarakan adalah kehamilan kakaknya dan calon bayinya. Dari pembicaraan itu, Chanyeol bisa menangkap betapa antusias kedua orangtuanya menyambut cucu pertama mereka.

Saat acara makan malam selesai, dan mereka akan pulang ke rumah menggunakan mobil kakak ipar Chanyeol, tanpa sengaja mata Chanyeol menangkap bayangan seseorang yang selama beberapa hari ini ada di pikirannya. Do Kyungsoo. Dari sekian banyak pengunjung kafe ini, ia sama sekali tak pernah berharap akan berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo.

Oh, dia memang berharap.

Bahkan sejak kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, ia selalu berharap bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau dari dalam?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol menahan napasnya saat melihat senyum Kyungsoo. Oh Tuhan, menggemaskan sekali.

"Aku baru bertemu teman kuliahku dulu." Chanyeol menoleh kesana kemari, ingin tahu seperti apa teman yang baru saja ditemui Kyungsoo? Wanita kah? Atau pria?

"Mana temanmu?"

"Sudah pulang." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Padahal ia ingin mencari tahu penampilan teman Kyungsoo itu. Beruntung sekali si teman Kyungsoo, bisa mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam di tempat romantis begini. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Aku baru saja makan malam bersama keluargaku," Chanyeol berbalik badan dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada mobilnya yang terparkir beberapa puluh meter dari mereka berdiri sekarang. Di sana keluarganya sedang berdiri menunggunya sambil berbincang. "Apa kau mau menyapa mereka?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka. Boleh?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Chanyeol tahu ia tidak punya alasan yang kuat jika Kyungsoo bertanya mengapa ia ingin melakukannya. Chanyeol pernah berniat memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada keluarganya dulu, saat mereka masih beberapa minggu menjalin hubungan. Bukannya setuju, Baekhyun justru menolaknya langsung karena merasa malu. Jika Kyungsoo menolak–

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengobrol lama–"

"–hanya sebentar," sela Chanyeol. Chanyeol hampir menggigit kuku jarinya karena tak sabar menunggu, sampai Kyungsoo memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo," Chanyeol memutuskan berjalan lebih dulu, dan diikuti Kyungsoo. Pria jangkung itu menoleh ke belakang sesekali unyuk memastikan kalau Kyungsoo masih mengikutinya. Saat sudah dekat dengan keluarganya, Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak menanggapi senyum kelewat lebar di wajah kakak perempuannya, Yoora.

" _Appa, Eomma..._ aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada seseorang," Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo di hadapan orangtuanya. Kyungsoo, dengan sopan membungkukkan badannya dan memberi salam.

"Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal," ujar pria manis itu. Chanyeol sempat merinding mendengar suara dalam Kyungsoo. Sesaat ia membayangkan bagaimana jika Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama Chanyeol jika– oh astaga! Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Chanyeol menepuk pipi kananya dengan keras, tersenyum kikuk ketika kakak iparnya menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Ini kedua orangtuaku," Chanyeol menunjuk ayah dan ibunya, kemudian beralih menunjuk pada Yoora dan suaminya, "ini _noona_ -ku dan suaminya." Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang membungkuk berkali-kali untuk membalas sapaan keluarga Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_ ," Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara saling membungkuk di antara mereka, "dia adalah temanku yang kuceritakan di dalam tadi." Chanyeol tahu mungkin suaranya terdengar terlalu antusias. Saat ia menoleh, Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya, terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Hoo... yang pandai memasak?" tanya ibunya kurang yakin. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Setiap makan masakan buatannya, rasa rinduku pada _Halmeoni_ sedikit terobati..."

"Benarkah?" Yoora menyahut. Chanyeol mengangguk. Semua anggota keluarga Chanyeol tahu betul seberapa besar rasa cinta Chanyeol pada neneknya, jadi jika ada orang yang bisa menghibur Chanyeol sama seperti yang biasa neneknya lakukan, orang itu akan menempati posisi spesial di hati Chanyeol.

"Kau suka memasak, Nak Kyungsoo?" tanya ibunya lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu.

"Yaa... hanya beberapa menu... Saya tidak begitu pandai..."

"Dia merendah," Chanyeol menyanggah. Dengan santai ia merangkul bahu Kyungsoo, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya, "dia bahkan membuat ojingeo bokkeum sama persis dengan buatan Halmeoni!"

" _Halmeoni_ -mu?" Kyungsoo sendiri terlihat tidak percaya dengan perkataan Chanyeol, "aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Kurasa kau harus mampir ke rumah kami kalau ada waktu, Nak. Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol banyak," Chanyeol mengangguk berulang kali untuk membenarkan perkataan ayahnya. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Yoora, ia sadar kalau kakaknya tengah memperhatikan tangannya yang masih tergantung di bahu Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan natural Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Saya akan meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung." Dan jawaban Kyungsoo jelas tidak mengecewakan satu orang pun di antara mereka.

"Nah, kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol.

"Kurasa ya. Aku masih harus bekerja besok."

"Oke, kuantar kau ke mobilmu," Chanyeol hampir mengulurkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo maju ke depan, tanpa sadar menghindari Chanyeol, membungkuk untuk memberi salam dan berpamitan pada keluarga Chanyeol. Yaahh... setidaknya Kyungsoo membuat keluarga Chanyeol memberikan penilaian baik di pertemuan pertama mereka. Dalam hati Chanyeol berjanji, akan merencanakan pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya untuk Kyungsoo dan keluarganya. Setelah selesai berpamitan, Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo kembali ke mobilnya yang terparkir di sudut lain. Mereka berjalan tanpa bertukar kalimat apapun, hanya melangkah perlahan sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Dalam hati Chanyeol mengumpat, ia sudah menantikan momen seperti ini sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. Dan ketika ia sudah berada di dekat Kyungsoo, bukannya memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik agar bisa menghapus rasa rindunya, ia justru seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Dasar bodoh!

"Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol tersentak saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Chanyeol mengerjap, menyadari kalau mereka berdua sudah sampai tepat di samping mobil Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh, memberi Kyungsoo tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku...," Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangannya, terlihat canggung padahal ia belum mengatakan apapun, "aku ingin berterimakasih padamu."

"Terimakasih?"

"Ya. Karena kau telah memasang alarm di ponsel Baekhyun malam itu." Oh, Chanyeol mulai mengerti.

"Karena kau bilang masih harus bekerja besoknya, jadi aku memasang alarm untukmu. Apa kau masuk kerja tepat waktu?"

"Tentu saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

"Nah, tapi aku juga ingin mendapatkan sesuatu selain ucapan terimakasih darimu."

"Apa? Hoo... jadi kau tidak tulus membantuku waktu itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat kedua alis tebal Kyungsoo yang menukik tajam. Seandainya pria manis ini tahu Chanyeol sudah mencuri ciuman darinya malam itu...

Oh, tapi Chanyeol tidak akan mengatakannya, tentu saja.

"Aku tulus," Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati, "tapi kupikir aku bisa meminta sesuatu sebagai balas budimu... Bukan hal besar kok, tenang saja."

"Apa itu?" Otak Chanyeol dengan cepat memikirkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan dari Kyungsoo. Apa ya? Bekal makan siang? Atau makan malam saja di restoran? Chanyeol bisa menyusun suasana makan malam romantis untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin nanti Kyungsoo langsung menolaknya. Oh, sebuah ciuman basah sepertinya menarik juga. Chanyeol jadi ingat dengan lembutnya bibir Kyungsoo malam itu.

Tapi Chanyeol tak ingin buru-buru. Dan ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Nah, aku tahu," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo, tersenyum kecil saat melihat reaksi spontan Kyungsoo yang mundur ke belakang, "aku ingin nomor ponselmu."

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **«»**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **3522 words, done!**

Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan saya menyelesaikan _chapter_ ini di tengah kesibukan dan keinginan hiatus saya. Saya memiliki banyak masalah yang harus saya selesaikan. Kemungkinan sih, saya baru lancar nulis lagi ya setelah Lebaran. Hhaa...

 _Shoutout_ untuk **dokyungshin** , **Ida** **Mujahidah** , **Lovedudu1201** , **Love.Kadi** , **MiraKimLu** , dan **kimsoya** untuk _review_ yang ditinggalkan di _chapter_ sebelumnya.

Terimakasih untuk _fav_ dan _follow_...

Terimakasih untuk yang mampir baca doang...

 _Mind to review again?_

 _See you next chapter..._

 _Ciao!_


	8. Bab 07

**oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **••**

 **Disclaimer: SM Entertainment. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: ChanSoo, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-タマサ-Oo**

 **••**

 ** _Bab 07_**

••

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Kyungsoo nyaris menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya saat mendengar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memintanya menemani ke luar kota. Ia pikir Chanyeol hanya bercanda, karena tidak mungkin mereka pergi bersama mengingat mereka berdua yang belum begitu akrab. Namun, saat disadarinya Chanyeol masih menatapnya serius, mau tak mau Kyungsoo jadi percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Kyungsoo menggeleng, melangkah mendekati meja makan dan meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong ke atas meja.

"Siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Aku. Dan kau."

"Hanya kita berdua?"

"Dengar. Aku sudah merencanakan pergi berdua bersama Baekhyun sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku bahkan sudah memesan kamar hotel mewah, lengkap dengan segala fasilitasnya, kau tahu? Dan mendadak Baekhyun membatalkan rencana karena ia harus menggantikan rekannya mengisi acara," ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan. Kyungsoo menanggapi ceritanya dengan tertawa sinis, membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kuharap kau sekarang paham bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat kau dengan sengaja membatalkan liburan kalian dulu," Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangan di dada, memasang ekspresi sedingin mungkin agar Chanyeol mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Kyungsoo bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian di klub malam langganannya, di mana Baekhyun mabuk berat dan membuat Kyungsoo harus membantunya keluar dari sana.

"Ya-ya. Maafkan aku soal itu."

"Bukan aku yang harus kau mintai maaf," Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, "tapi Baekhyun. Dan mengenai ajakanmu, maaf, aku menolak," tolak Kyungsoo akhirnya. Ada banyak pertimbangan, tapi alasan utama Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak mau dituduh macam-macam dengan kekasih sahabatnya sendiri meski mungkin tidak ada siapapun yang akan tahu hal ini. Lagipula Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Jongin jika ia pergi berdua dengan pria lain?

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, tenang saja, Baekhyun yang menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu," Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya. Baekhyun itu bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruh kekasihnya untuk pergi bersama pria lain? Bukan berarti Kyungsoo punya niat terselubung untuk selingkuh dengan Chanyeol. Hanya saja...

"Kau bisa menanyakannya nanti. Sekarang segera siapkan barangmu karena kita masih harus melakukan perjalanan panjang setelah ini."

"Aku masih belum menerima ajakanmu."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang menerima penolakan?" Chanyeol bangkit berdiri sambil telunjuk tangannya mengarah ke wajahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Hanya bertemu beberapa kali dengan Chanyeol sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo menilai perangainya yang keras kepala dan sedikit kekanakan. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo jadi mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertahan hingga detik ini, sementara mereka berdua sama-sama kekanakannya. Dorongan Chanyeol di pundak Kyungsoo membuat pria manis itu berdecak. Ia menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar, tak peduli jika Chanyeol akan tersinggung.

"Aku belum memberitahu kekasihku jika akan pergi denganmu," perkataan Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu berkedip berkali-kali, membuka mulutnya seperti ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi hingga beberapa detik berlalu tak ada kalimat apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Bagaimana jika dia ingin mengajakku pergi juga? Kau pasti sudah mendengar dari Baekhyun kalau aku sangat jarang bertemu dengan kekasihku belakangan ini...," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin mengabarinya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata serius. Harusnya ia memberitahu Jongin, ia wajib melakukannya. Jongin adalah kekasihnya, dan bukan pilihan yang tepat jika ia pergi keluar kota berdua bersama pria lain. Apalagi ini bukan karena urusan pekerjaan. Ia bahkan tak tahu sama sekali kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya pergi.

Tapi... bolehkah jika kali ini ia bersikap sedikit egois? Ia bukannya akan pergi bersama pria hidung belang. Ini hanya Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun yang sama kekanak-kanakkannya dengan Baekhyun. Dilihat baik-baik, jelas pria tinggi itu bukan kriteria Kyungsoo. Jadi bisa dipastikan, tidak akan ada hal lebih di antara mereka berdua nantinya. Lagipula bukankah Kyungsoo butuh liburan sebagai pengalih pikirannya. Ya, setiap detik Kyungsoo terus memikirkan Jongin, menduga apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan dengan siapa kekasihnya itu menghabiskan waktu.

Kyungsoo sangat merindukan kekasihnya, sangat. Namun saat Kyungsoo menghubunginya, Jongin tak pernah merespon. Jika Kyungsoo mencari kabar Jongin di internet, yang muncul hanya gosip-gosip tak bermutu tentang kedekatan Jongin bersama model wanita lain. Dan jujur saja, membaca berita seperti itu tiap hari, semakin lama membuat Kyungsoo seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu," Kyungsoo memecah keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya melihat senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajah Chanyeol.

"Bagus. Mau kubantu mempersiapkan keperluanmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kyungsoo berbalik, berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan keperluannya. Ia sempat menengok ke belakang, di mana Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lebar sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke depan dadanya.

Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan menanggapi persetujuan Kyungsoo?

••

-oO-タマサ-Oo-

••

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon di belakangnya. Di depannya, neneknya sedang memasak bersama Kyungsoo. Atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo yang memasak, sedangkan neneknya hanya mendampingi di dekatnya. Memang Chanyeol yang memberitahu wanita tua itu tadi kalau Kyungsoo cukup ahli dalam urusan memasak, termasuk mengenai _ojingeo bokkeum_ buatan Kyungsok tempo lalu yang sangat mirip dengan buatan neneknya. Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol sendiri masih penasaran hingga detik ini, bagaimana bisa rasa masakan mereka sama persis padahal mereka berdua tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

Dan mengenai kunjungan ini, Chanyeol tersenyum, ia sudah merencanakan ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mengenai teman Baekhyun yang membatalkan penampilan secara mendadak sehingga Baekhyun harus menggantikannya, lalu mengenai Kyungsoo yang tidak ada jadwal lembur di kantornya sehingga bisa menikmati akhir pekan di rumah, semuanya karena campur tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana ia melakukannya, karena ia sendiri tak percaya bisa merencanakan hal gila ini dengan bertindak sejauh itu. Setelah acara liburan mereka ini berakhir, ia harus memastikan agar Kyungsoo tidak bertanya pada Baekhyun mengenai liburan ini. Karena jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyarankan Chanyeol untuk mengajak Kyungsoo. Sebaik-baiknya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo, tak mungkin kekasihnya itu akan melakukannya.

"Sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau bersikeras menolak menginap di sini, Oppa."

Chanyeol terperanjat dan menoleh ke samping saat melihat Jisoo sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana jeans mini yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya. Rambut panjangnya digelung sembarangan. Penampilannya berbeda drastis dengan penampilannya di kantor, meski sulit dipungkiri kecantikannya masih tetap sama.

"Kau!" Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Jisoo, "mengapa kau ada di sini juga?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Jisoo menyilangkan tangan di dada, "apa salahnya jika aku mengunjungi Halmeoni?"

"Di hari yang sama denganku? Kau sengaja menguntitku, ya kan?"

"Memang," senyum sinis tersungging di wajah cantik Jisoo, membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal, "dan terus terang aku terkejut melihat teman yang kau ajak kemari bukan Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengusap keningnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia tak menduga sama sekali jika Park Jisoo akan ke tempat ini juga, meski sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar jika telah mengatakan hal ini kemarin pada Jisoo. Dan mengenai Jisoo yang tahu siapa Baekhyun, tentu saja dia tahu. Jisoo bukan sekedar sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol, tapi juga sepupu terdekatnya. Dan hanya Jisoo, satu-satunya keluarga Chanyeol yang mengetahui orientasi seksual Chanyeol.

"Nah, kau belum menceritakan tentang pria itu padaku, Oppa."

"Dia teman Baekhyun. Teman baik."

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

"Apa? Tidak, maksudku... iya. Siapa yang tidak akan menyukainya? Dia pandai memasak, tampan –kau sendiri tahu aku penyuka pria tampan, dan sopan–"

"–kau tahu benar apa maksudku," potong Jisoo langsung. Chanyeol diam, memperhatikan Jisoo dengan mata bulatnya. Jisoo tidak bodoh, tentu saja ia tahu bagaimana isi hati Chanyeol.

"Terlalu kentara?" tanya Chanyeol, menutupi rasa canggungnya dengan tertawa hambar. Ia tertegun selama beberapa detik saat di sudut sana Kyungsoo tertawa bersama neneknya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga Kyungsoo tertawa lepas seperti itu. Tapi hanya dengan melihat tawa lebar yang menghias wajah Kyungsoo, membuat beban di pundak Chanyeol serasa hilang tak berbekas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia turut bahagia melihat orang lain bahagia. Dan diam-diam ia berjanji, akan membawa lebih banyak tawa di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kelihatannya dia baik," Jisoo menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi pohon yang lain, masih sambil berdiri, "Baekhyun memang baik. Tapi mereka berdua memiliki aura yang sangat berbeda. Ibaratnya, Baekhyun berwarna kuning sementara dia... putih..."

"Kau benar, mereka sangat berbeda."

"Tapi aku yakin kau tahu yang mana pilihan hatimu."

"Entahlah," Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "aku tak tahu kemana perginya rasa suka yang kumiliki pada Baekhyun. Selama ini aku pikir Baekhyun adalah jodoh yang tepat untukku. Kami memiliki banyak kesamaan, terlalu banyak malahan. Hingga aku pikir kami berdua terlalu sering ribut karena kami sama-sama keras kepala. Aku pikir terlalu banyak kesamaan ternyata jauh lebih melelahkan. Dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul, dengan segala kelebihan dan sifatnya yang bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun, dia bisa mengimbangiku dengan sifat-sifatnya, yang anehnya... sangat sesuai dengan keinginanku... tipe idealku..."

"Dasar plin plan!"

"Yah! Bicara yang sopan pada kakakmu!" Chanyeol menepuk betis Jisoo dengan gemas. Jisoo tertawa kecil, tak mengaduh sama sekali karena pukulan Chanyeol memang sekedar bercanda.

"Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengenalnya," Jisoo mengembalikan fokus pembicaraan mereka, "begitu pula untuk Baekhyun. Kalian belum lama berpacaran, masih belum mengenal terlalu dalam. Bukan hal yang benar jika kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan Baekhyun hanya karena kau menemukan sosok idealmu pada Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu itu. Itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Aku tak tahu ini sekedar perasaan cinta sesaat atau apa. Lagipula...," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, "ia memiliki kekasih dan sepertinya cinta mati padanya."

"Menyedihkan sekali...," komentar Jisoo dan tertawa kecil setelahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, wajar jika Jisoo mengoloknya seperti saat ini. Ia yang salah sejak awal karena telah mempermainkan hati Baekhyun.

 **••**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **••**

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi mobil. Telinganya memerah, sesuatu yang belakangan ini mulai disadari Chanyeol, setiap malu atau bahagia, kedua daun telinga Kyungsoo akan memerah. Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang ceria seperti itu, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tak ikut tersenyum.

"Nenekmu orang yang menyenangkan."

"Aku tahu itu. Karena sifatnya yang menyenangkan itu juga diturunkan padaku," dengan percaya dirinya Chanyeol menimpali. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang hanya menanggapinya dengan cebikan. Bibir merahnya mengerucut, tanpa sadar menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengecap bibir basah itu lagi?

"Mungkin ada benarnya juga," ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Apa barusan ia salah dengar? Baru saja Kyungsoo memujinya kan? Chanyeol mengedikkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum canggung. "Ke mana kita setelah ini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "terserah. Ke hotel langsung?". Rasanya ia sudah tak sabar menunjukkan kamar yang akan mereka berdua tempati nanti. Ia sudah membaca _review_ -nya di internet. Pemesanan kamar hotel tersebut sudah termasuk makan malam romantis di atap hotel, perawatan kulit di salon hotel, dan mereka masing-masing akan mendapat 2 kostum untuk makan malam dan tidur di kamar sesuai keinginan mereka. Sempurna bukan?

Chanyeol memang tidak main-main merencanakan perjalanan ini, apalagi kamar hotel yang ia pesan. Kalaupun Baekhyun menolak menggantikan temannya mengisi acara, maka tak masalah bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun jelas akan menyukai suasana hotel itu, mengingat ia sangat suka merawat tubuh. Sementara Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memang optimis sejak awal. Hanya saja... sangat sulit memastikan Kyungsoo mau menginap di kamar yang sama dengannya nanti, mengingat Kyungsoo sangat menjaga jarak dengan pria selain kekasihnya.

Bagaimana jika nanti Kyungsoo menolak tidur di kamar hotel yang telah ia pesan? Perjalanan ini hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Dan sudah pasti kesempatan seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa ia dapatkan lagi.

"Baiklah. Lagipula kita masih harus membersihkan diri setelah ini," Kyungsoo bicara sambil merogoh saku celananya. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo, mengernyitkan kening saat melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang mendadak berubah saat melihat layar ponselnya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo di ponselnya? Pesan dari kekasihnya kah? Hampir saja Chanyeol menyuarakan pikirannya dengan bertanya pada Kyungsoo, namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bersuara lagi. Chanyeol bahkan sempat terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Setelah sampai di hotel nanti, apakah kita akan langsung tidur? Maksudku... apakah ada tempat lain yang akan kita kunjungi lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Belum ada. Mungkin besok," itupun kalau kau mau, imbuh Chanyeol dalam hati. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, kalau kau ingin berkunjung ke suatu tempat lagi, aku tak keberatan menemanimu lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Ada banyak fasilitas hotel yang merupakan bonus pemesanan kamar. Untuk dua orang. Jadi aku ingin mengajakmu nanti, kalau kau tak keberatan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ada spa dan makan malam di atap hotel. Aku sudah membaca _review_ nya dan aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya," Chanyeol mengurangi kecepatan saat mobil mereka sampai di persimpangan, kemudian memutar setir untuk berbelok, "itu pula alasan aku menyetir sendiri. Karena aku tahu akan ada layanan spa di hotel."

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang akan melayani kita nanti?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "aku tidak tahu pasti tentang itu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kalau laki-laki...," Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar, enggan menatap Chanyeol. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk memahami apa maksudnya, dan saat Chanyeol mengerti ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau takut kekasihmu akan cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo sehingga Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, "sungguh? Kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu?"

"Karena itu spa, yang artinya orang lain akan menyentuhku."

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Aku memiliki kekasih."

"Dan?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya," cicit Kyungsoo lirih, yang mau tak mau mengundang gelak tawa Chanyeol. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan pria selugu Kyungsoo. Dan jauh di lubuk hatinya ia iri dengan kekasih Kyungsoo karena bisa mendapatkan cinta sebesar itu dari orang sesempurna Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendengus. Ia bahkan bertindak sejauh ini hanya agar bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo. Sementara pria bernama Jongin itu menyia-nyiakan kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Yah, dengarkan aku. Kau hanya akan dipijat, itu pun untuk menghilangkan penat selama perjalanan ini. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu," Chanyeol mengedikkan kepalanya. Akan berbeda lagi ceritanya nanti malam, diam-diam Chanyeol mendengus.

"Tetap saja–"

"Begini. Kau tidak memiliki niat buruk sama sekali. Kau juga tidak mengenal pegawai hotel yang akan melayanimu kan? Bukanlah hal yang benar jika kekasihmu marah dan cemburu karena hal sepele seperti itu... Jika aku kekasihmu, aku sih akan selalu mengijinkanmu kemanapun kau pergi, apalagi jika itu demi kesehatanmu," Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Kalau ditanya apa niat Chanyeol berkata begitu, Chanyeol akan menjawab terus terang kalau memang ia ingin menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo kalau ia cukup layak untuk menggantikan kekasih Kyungsoo. Ia adalah pria yang pengertian terhadap Kyungsoo, dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan hati Kyungsoo. Itupun kalau Kyungsoo bisa mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya Jongin bisa menerima alasan itu."

Tunggu. Apa barusan ia salah dengar?

 **••**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **••**

"Kau gila!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, hendak memukul pucuk kepala Chanyeol sebelum pria tinggi itu menghindar lebih dulu dengan melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak terima. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut kamar, sementara tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Berani-beraninya si Jerapah ini bertanya 'apa' sementara wajahnya tak menunjukkan raut penyesalan apapun.

"Kau pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak awal. Ya kan?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, "aku memang memesan kamar ini untukku dan Baekhyun kan? Mana aku tahu kalau akhirnya dia tidak bisa ikut dan digantikan olehmu?"

"Kalau kau lupa akan kuingatkan lagi. Kau yang memaksaku untuk ikut."

"Karena sayang sekali kalau aku tidak menggunakannya. Pesanan tidak bisa dibatalkan, dan aku tidak mungkin ke sini sendirian," Kyungsoo mengeraskan rahangnya begitu mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Ini semua salah Kyungsoo juga. Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih dan sudah pasti mereka memesan kamar untuk pasangan. Sungguh, ia kesulitan menahan amarahnya kali ini. Kyungsoo pikir Chanyeol sebaik penampilannya, tapi ternyata ia sama saja seperti kekasih Baekhyun yang lainnya; mengkhianati Baekhyun dengan cara menggoda Kyungsoo, sahabat baik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memesan kamar lain," ucap Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya itu solusinya, ia tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dari ini. Saat Kyungsoo hendak berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri menghadang Kyungsoo sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya, aku pikir kau tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

"Kita berdua tahu, kita berdua–," Kyungsoo mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya pada dada Chanyeol dan dadanya sendiri bergantian, "sama-sama gay."

"Dan sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing," sela Chanyeol cepat. Fakta itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Luhan dulu juga begitu. Luhan berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, tapi masih berani menggoda Kyungsoo yang juga memiliki kekasih. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Perdebatan ini akan memakan waktu lama karena jelas Chanyeol adalah pria keras kepala seperti Baekhyun.

"Dan kau pasti tahu benar bagaimana sensitifnya kekasihmu itu! Apa yang akan ia pikirkan jika ia tahu kita tidur di kamar yang sama?" Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol ke belakang dengan tangannya, "bukan berarti ia mengijinkanmu pergi bersamaku, lalu kau bisa bersikap begini," imbuhnya dingin. Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya, tak memberi sanggahan lagi. Itu bagus, batin Kyungsoo. Ia tak mungkin berkata tak sopan pada Chanyeol lebih dari ini.

"Aku akan turun ke bawah untuk memesan kamar lain," pamit Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tanpa suara menyingkir dari pintu kamar. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan melangkah.

Baru saja ia akan benar-benar keluar dari sana, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, baru saja melintasi depan kamar mereka. Perlahan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar, memperhatikan sepasang pria dan wanita muda yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil berangkulan mesra. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, dan berjalan perlahan mengikuti mereka. Sungguh, kedua matanya pun bahkan tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Bukankah dia tadi mengatakan pada Kyungsoo kalau akan melakukan penerbangan ke luar negeri malam ini untuk menghadiri sebuah acara _fashion_? Lalu apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Dan siapa wanita yang bersamanya? Apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan di tempat seperti ini, di hotel mewah begini? Membicarakan pekerjaan? Kalau iya, mengapa harus di kamar hotel? Mengapa harus berjalan sambil berangkulan mesra begitu, bahkan si pria juga beberapa kali terlihat meremas bokong si wanita?

Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar saat melihat pasangan tersebut membuka salah satu pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dan hebatnya, karena terlalu sibuk bermesraan mereka berdua sama sekali tak menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang mengikuti mereka. Saat kedua sosok mereka benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu, Kyungsoo mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat.

Tidak. Apa yang selama ini Baekhyun katakan tidak boleh terjadi. Apa yang Baekhyun selalu tuduhkan tidak boleh menjadi kenyataan.

Tidak! Jongin tidak mungkin selingkuh di belakangnya!

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _••_**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **••**

 ** _2961 words, done!_**

Kenapa chapter ini lama? Alasannya ya karena kemaren saya milih hiatus dulu dan nggak nulis sama sekali. Dan jujur itu lebih efektif buat otak saya karena sekarang ada banyak ide yang berkeliaran di otak saya. Semacam di- _refresh_ gitu lah...

Baru juga _mood_ membaik, eh udah dibikin ancur lagi gegara berita wamil Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan... Udah saya ditinggal Highlight wamil, eh ini Kyungsoo juga. Udah kayak kosong ini hati saya. Dan tiga kata mutiara yang pengen saya keluarin dari kemaren adalah...

 ** _Sialan lu,_** ** _SM!_**

Langsung saja!

 _Shoutout_ untuk **Chansoobuubuu** ( _nggak boleh emosi lho kalo nanggepin flamer. Anggep aja mereka kerikil. Kalo keinjek dan bikin kaki sakit, tendang aja sejauh-jauhnya. Hhaa_ ), **oyo** , **realpawpaw** , **kimsoya** , **Baekhyun plum ass** ( _ya ampun, saya blushing lho baca nama kamu, btw saya nggak tahu caranya hapus review, hhaa_ ), **ChansooKiyowo** , **guest** ( _makasih buat triple reviewnya_ ), **Guest** ( _lagi, ini sama nggak sih ama yang sebelumnya?_ ), dan **Cheonsa528** karena udah ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya.

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri** gaes, dimulai dari nol lagi ya :)

 _Mind to review again?_

 _See you next chapter!_

 _Ciao!!_


	9. Bab 08

**-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **••**

 **Disclaimer: SM Entertainment. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: ChanSoo, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, OC, typo(s).**

 **••**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **••**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **••**

 ** _Bab 08_**

••

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Chanyeol menyentuh punggung tangannya. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan bingung, lalu beralih pada makanan di piringnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Saat matanya beralih lagi pada piring Chanyeol yang hampir kosong, ia baru menyadari kalau sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama melamun.

"Oh, maaf," gumam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat sendoknya dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Ini enak, sebenarnya. Mungkin lain kali Kyungsoo akan mencari tahu resep masakan ini dan mencoba membuatnya sendiri di rumah. Lain kali. Karena saat ini Kyungsoo tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk memikirkan apapun selain–

"Apa kau masih marah karena masalah tadi? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan memesan kamar lain nanti, tenang saja," Chanyeol menepuk lengan Kyungsoo berkali-kali, "kali ini nikmati saja semuanya. Sayang sekali jika suasana sebagus ini kau sia-siakan dengan melamun begitu". Kyungsoo tak mengucapkan apapun lagi, hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia melanjutkan makannya dengan gerakan perlahan. Kyungsoo memang masih marah jika mengingat pertengkaran mereka di kamar tadi, dan ia masih ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol hingga detik ini. Meski jujur saja hati kecilnya sedikit berterimakasih pada Chanyeol. Aneh bukan, tapi jika dipikir lagi, kalau bukan karena pertengkaran mereka, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang mencuranginya.

Saat ini ia dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati makan malam mereka di atap hotel. Dan jika orang bertanya bagaimana suasana makan malam mereka, maka Kyungsoo akan menjawabnya dengan satu kata; menakjubkan. Lampu _tumblr_ warna _warm_ _white_ , berkelip lembut sehingga tak mengganggu mata sama sekali. Mereka duduk tepat di tengah, di meja kotak yang disiapkan pihak hotel dan saling berhadapan, tanpa ada satu pun pengunjung lain yang mengganggu mereka. Mereka benar-benar hanya berdua. Jika suasana hatinya tidak seburuk ini, mungkin Kyungsoo tak akan keberatan menambahkan kata romantis untuk menggambarkan ini.

Kyungsoo bukannya tak ingin menikmati suasana ini. Ia tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sebesar ini. Apalagi ia tahu betul Jongin sendiri belum tentu mau menyiapkan semua ini untuk Kyungsoo. Hanya saja... Kyungsoo merasa pikirannya kosong. Semua karena Jongin. Ya... lagi-lagi Kim Jongin penyebabnya.

Melihat Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar hotel bersama seorang wanita, yang Kyungsoo rasakan pertama kali adalah bingung. Mengapa? Bagaimana? Sejak kapan? Jongin tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, Kyungsoo berusaha mempercayai hal itu selama ini. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan setelah bersabar selama ini? Jadi inikah alasan Jongin mulai berubah dan tak memiliki waktu untuknya? Selama ini Jongin jarang mengunjunginya bukan karena banyaknya pekerjaan, namun karena ia sibuk membagi waktunya untuk orang lain?

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol memegang lengan Kyungsoo dan menggoyangkannya perlahan. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ya?", dan tersenyum canggung.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh bertanya padamu, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidak suka menunya? Aku bisa meminta pelayan untuk membawakanmu menu lain, kalau kau mau."

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi–"

"Berhenti meminta maaf," sela Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo, "kau tidak punya salah apapun padaku."

"Aku telah menghancurkan suasana malam ini."

"Kau tidak merusak momen apapun. Tenang saja," selama beberapa detik Chanyeol berhenti bicara sambil mengedikkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan, "aku mengajakmu karena aku tak mungkin menikmati ini semua sendirian."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya– kupikir aku terlalu serius berpikir sejak tadi– seolah aku tak menghargai kehadiranmu...," Kyungsoo meletakkan sendoknya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tak tahu apa yang harus ia tangisi terlebih dulu. Apakah ia yang ditipu Jongin dan tak tahu sejak kapan? Atau karena kesetiaan dan cintanya yang seolah tak ada artinya di mata Jongin? Atau justru karena –lagi-lagi– Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang benar tentang Jongin?

Astaga... ia bahkan sempat mengancam Baekhyun, sahabatnya sendiri, hanya demi Jongin! Mengapa ia bisa sebodoh ini? Mengapa ia berpikir bisa bertahan tanpa Baekhyun, namun tak bisa hidup jika tanpa Jongin?! Ia bahkan mengenal Baekhyun jauh sebelum ia bertemu Jongin, pria yang ia yakini sangat mencintainya!

"Apa sikapmu ini ada hubungannya dengan pria di lorong tadi?" Kyungsoo tersentak dan melihat Chanyeol dengan mata membulat.

"Apa?"

"Pria di lorong tadi, yang bersama wanita cantik masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar, kau mengikutinya tadi. Benar bukan?" Jadi Chanyeol melihatnya juga, hanya saja sepertinya ia tak ada ide sama sekali mengenai identitas pria itu. Mungkin sedikit aneh, karena sebenarnya ini adalah kali kedua Chanyeol bertemu Jongin. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah di waktu yang sama Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, di bar. Seharusnya saat itu Chanyeol juga melihat Jongin di sana. Atau bisa dibilang Chanyeol melihatnya, namun tak tahu itu adalah Kim Jongin.

"Ah ya, dia –temanku," Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbohong. Meskipun Chanyeol tak tahu jika itu Jongin, Kyungsoo harus tetap menjaga rahasia kalau yang membawa wanita cantik ke dalam kamar hotel tadi adalah Kai, model yang sebenarnya sempat ingin Chanyeol rekrut dulu. Ia mungkin marah dan kecewa pada Jongin saat ini. Sangat. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan bersikap jahat dengan membuat Jongin terlibat skandal.

"Lalu mengapa setelah melihatnya kau jadi pendiam?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya... terkejut karena ia bisa ada di sini."

"Oohh...," Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "mungkin dia sedang berlibur bersama kekasihnya. Bukankah ini akhir pekan? Tapi kalau memang dia temanmu, mengapa kau tidak memanggilnya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mencari alasan yang paling masuk akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ahh... dia tahu siapa kekasihku. Jika ia melihatku bersama pria lain di hotel, dia pasti akan melaporkannya pada kekasihku," itu adalah alasan terlogis yang bisa dikatakan Kyungsoo. Meskipun apa yang ia katakan ada benarnya juga. Jika Jongin melihatnya di hotel ini bersama pria lain, yang pertama kali Jongin lakukan pasti adalah menghinanya seolah ia adalah jalang kesepian yang tidak bisa setia.

Kyungsoo memilih segera menyelesaikan makannya, meski ia tahu sesekali Chanyeol masih memandangnya. Jelas sekali ia tak puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo meski ia tidak bertanya lagi. Itu lebih baik, karena ia tak ingin berbohong lebih banyak lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan pakaian begitu," Chanyeol mengambil saputangan di meja dan mengusap mulutnya. Kyungsoo menunduk, memperhatikan pakaiannya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah pemberian pihak hotel, sama halnya dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol meskipun modelnya berbeda. Kyungsoo memakai kemeja putih polos lengan panjang yang dilipat hingga siku dan rompi motif kotak berwarna coklat krem. Ukurannya sangat pas, meski bagi Kyungsoo sedikit ketat dipakai, yang mana membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bingung –bagaimana bisa pihak hotel tahu ukuran tubuh Kyungsoo? Sementara Chanyeol, ia memakai kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan tuksedo berwarna coklat krem, serupa dengan milik Kyungsoo. Dan sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak mengakui Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaiannya itu.

"Terimakasih," jawab Kyungsoo berbisik, "kau juga terlihat berbeda."

"Ah ya," Chanyeol menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, dan sungguh tingkahnya itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Kyungsoo, "kau belum pernah melihatku menggunakan pakaian resmi seperti ini ya?"

"Aku pernah. Kalau kau lupa kau dulu pernah memaksa mengikutiku –atau mengantarku, jika dilihat dari sudut pandangmu– ke toko buku,"

belakangan Kyungsoo terus menebak mengapa Chanyeol hanya bereaksi biasa saja saat tahu bukan Baekhyun yang memasak _ojingeo bokkeum_ untuk Chanyeol? Memang Baekhyun yang mengaku sendiri, hanya saja... siapapun pasti akan kecewa jika berada di pihak Chanyeol, bukan? Apalagi jika dilihat dari caranya mengagumi makanan.

Bukan berarti Kyungsoo ingin Chanyeol kecewa pada Baekhyun ya... Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bertengkar jelas hanya akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo pada kesulitan, apapun itu.

"Ya, aku ingat. Dan sesuai saranmu hari itu, aku memilih Oh Sehun sebagai _brand_ _ambassador_ , bukan model pria yang satunya lagi... siapa itu –ah, aku lupa namanya–"

 _Kai_ , jawab Kyungsoo dalam hati. Bagus jika akhirnya Chanyeol memilih Sehun. Tanpa adanya pekerjaan dari Chanyeol saja, Jongin sudah punya banyak alasan untuk tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo. Lagipula kesibukan seperti itu jelas dibutuhkan Sehun, agar ia bisa mengalihkan pikiran dari Junmyeon. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Junmyeon-hyung? Mengapa ia tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo sama sekali sejak malam mereka bertemu?

"Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kau ikut denganku untuk bertemu Oh Sehun? Kita bisa berfoto bersama dia, bukan?" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk. Sembari membatin kalau ia punya puluhan foto dengan Sehun saat kuliah dulu meski ia tak mungkin mengatakannya pada Chanyeol.

 **••**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **••**

Sebenarnya ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi Chanyeol agar bisa mengobrol dan saling mengenal dengan Kyungsoo. Sayangnya, Chanyeol bisa membaca situasi dengan baik dan menyadari kalau kondisi Kyungsoo tidak cukup baik untuk berbincang. Dan Chanyeol yakin, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan model tampan yang tanpa sengaja ditemui Kyungsoo tadi.

Ya, Chanyeol tahu betul siapa pria yang berangkulan dengan wanita cantik itu, yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar di lantai yang sama dengan kamarnya. Itu Kai, model terkenal itu. Memang Chanyeol tidak langsung mengingat namanya, hanya merasa pernah melihat wajahnya meski tak ingat di mana. Hanya karena saat makan malam tadi Kyungsoo membicarakan mengenai kunjungan ke toko buku dulu, di mana Chanyeol pernah mengantarnya, Chanyeol jadi ingat jika ia memang pernah melihat wajah tampan pria itu. Tepat di _cover_ majalah yang pernah Chanyeol tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

Yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran adalah alasan Kyungsoo bertingkah aneh setelah melihat pasangan itu. Pria itu... Kai... jika benar dia hanya teman Kyungsoo, mengapa Chanyeol merasa reaksi Kyungsoo sedikit berlebihan? Dan lagi, saat mereka kembali dari makan malam mereka, Kyungsoo berjalan terburu-buru sambil menoleh kesana kemari. Entah karena ia takut ketahuan menginap di hotel bersama seorang pria yang bukan kekasihnya, atau justru karena ia sedang mencari keberadaan Kai dan teman wanitanya, dan mungkin berharap memergoki mereka di titik lain di hotel ini?

Dan jika pilihan kedua itu benar, hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin kalau jangan-jangan Kai adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Sial..., Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sambil meremas ponselnya. Baru saja ia mencoba mencari tahu di internet semua profil Kai, dan ada salah satu laman _blog_ yang mengatakan kalau nama asli Kai adalah Kim Jongin. Jongin!

Chanyeol memang penasaran setengah mati mengenai pria bernama Jongin, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika kekasih Kyungsoo adalah seorang model terkenal sekelas Kai! Jika kekasih Kyungsoo setampan itu, jelas saja jika Kyungsoo sangat setia padanya. Mana ada pria yang lebih tampan dari Kai selain Oh Sehun? Tunggu, lalu mengapa hari itu Kyungsoo menyarankan Sehun pada Chanyeol ketimbang kekasihnya sendiri? Apa karena ia takut kalau Chanyeol akan mengetahui rahasia identitas kekasih Kyungsoo?

Chanyeol mendorong selimut yang diberikan Kyungsoo ke kakinya dan bangkit duduk. Tak ada artinya ia berbaring, toh ia sudah kehilangan rasa kantuknya karena terus memikirkan pria manis yang sedang berbaring sendirian di atas ranjang, tepat di hadapannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang memunggunginya. Lampu kamar dimatikan, namun cahaya malam yang menembus celah tirai kamar memberikan pencahayaan yang cukup bagi Chanyeol.

Seandainya Baekhyun yang menemaninya ke tempat ini, mungkin saat ini mereka sudah bercinta di ranjang itu. Dengan tirai yang terbuka, seolah mereka bercumbu ditemani bintang-bintang malam di luar sana. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Di saat ia begitu bersemangat merencanakan ini semua, hanya agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan jauh di lubuk hatinya ia berharap bisa meniduri Kyungsoo di ranjang itu, –ia masih ingat dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, kekasihnya sendiri.

Brengsek sekali dirinya ini, telah mempermainkan perasaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang kadang bersikap berlebihan, memicu pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua hingga rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengamuk untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Namun ia tak bisa mengesampingkan perasaan cinta Baekhyun begitu saja. Harusnya ia menyelesaikan hubungannya dulu dengan Baekhyun sebelum mendekati Kyungsoo. Hanya saja... bagaimana jika hal itu justru membuat Kyungsoo berbalik menjauhinya? Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, otaknya penat.

Baru saja ia akan mengusap wajahnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara isakan samar-samar. Ia memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo lagi. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa Kyungsoo sedang menangis? Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha fokus mendengarkan dan ia semakin yakin kalau ia tidak salah dengar, apalagi jika melihat bagaimana punggung Kyungsoo bergetar pelan. Tapi mengapa Kyungsoo menangis?

Chanyeol meremas telapak tangannya bergantian, ingin menghampiri Kyungsoo namun juga ragu. Kyungsoo tidak dalam kondisi yang baik saat ini, dan ia tahu orang seperti Kyungsoo tidak akan mungkin mengungkapkan perasaannya di hadapan orang lain, apalagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Ia harus menghampiri Kyungsoo sekarang juga.

Jadi dengan langkah yang sangat ringan –karena ia tak ingin Kyungsoo menyadarinya, ia berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia sengaja memutar karena ingin melihat langsung ekspresi Kyungsoo, meyakinkan diri kalau memang Kyungsoo benar-benar menangis. Dan sungguh, saat di tengah kegelapan kamar ia masih bisa menangkap bayangan Kyungsoo yang menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya, hati Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih hancur dari ini.

"Kyungsoo!"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melompat ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping Kyungsoo. Jelas Kyungsoo terkejut, dan segera mengusapkan tangan ke wajahnya. Chanyeol menggeleng, meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam mpada mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-yah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, "mengapa kau menangis? Ada masalah apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terganggu?" Jangan bilang kalau kau menangis karena pria itu, tambah Chanyeol dalam hati. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum, kentara sekali kalau ia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Kyungsoo mau bercerita?

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit lega melihat Kyungsoo menangis begini. Sejak tadi Chanyeol sudah merasa janggal karena Kyungsoo hanya diam saat melihat Kai yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya sedang berselingkuh tepat di depan matanya. Bukankah itu aneh? Siapapun pasti akan menangis langsung saat itu juga, atau bahkan mengamuk pada kekasihnya namun apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo? Ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa, bahkan cenderung bersikap tak acuh, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Kau ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun? Apa aku harus menghubungi Baekhyun agar kau bisa mengobrol dengannya?"

"Apa kau gila? Tidak," Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, "aku tidak bisa menceritakan ini pada Baekhyun!"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan saja padaku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun."

"Tidak," Kyungsoo menarik tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengeluh kecewa. Kyungsoo bangkit duduk, menyibakkan selimutnya dan menampilkan pahanya yang putih dan sekal, "maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggumu. Lupakan apa yang kukatakan barusan." Chanyeol terdiam melihat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ketika pintu kamar mandi ditutup, Chanyeol memilih duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan menyalakan lampu tidur untuk mengusir gelap.

Memang Chanyeol bodoh telah berharap Kyungsoo mau bercerita padanya. Memangnya dia siapa hingga Kyungsoo harus menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada Chanyeol? Lagipula melihat bagaimana getolnya Kyungsoo menutupi identitas kekasihnya, jelas nantinya ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, termasuk Baekhyun. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Baekhyun selalu kesal jika sedang membicarakan Kai. Mungkin Baekhyun tahu sejak awal kalau Kai adalah pria brengsek, dan Kyungsoo, entah karena terlalu keras kepala atau karena ia terlalu mencintai Kai hingga tak pernah mempedulikan peringatan Baekhyun. Aahh... pantas saja ia tak bisa menceritakan ini pada Baekhyun!

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening saat menyadari Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan di dalam sana? Apakah dia melakukan hal aneh di dalam kamar mandi? Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyusul Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengetuk pintu perlahan, memanggil nama Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Baru pada panggilan kelima, Kyungsoo mau menjawab panggilan Chanyeol, itupun hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang ditutupi suara air mengalir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" tanya Chanyeol. Dua detik kemudian ia mengernyit karena tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apa yang lucu dari perkataannya hingga Kyungsoo tertawa?

"Memangnya apa yang akan orang lakukan di kamar mandi?"

"Umumnya buang air atau mandi. Tapi orang yang masuk kamar mandi setelah menangis biasanya melakukan hal buruk."

"Bunuh diri maksudmu?" Chanyeol tertawa hambar mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada sesantai itu? Chanyeol tersentak saat pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka dari dalam dan Kyungsoo muncul dengan wajah yang basah dan segar meski Chanyeol tak luput melihat bawah matanya yang bengkak. Kyungsoo menangis lagi? "Mengapa aku harus melakukan hal sebodoh itu?"

"Kau menangis tengah malam," Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "menolak bercerita padaku dan justru masuk ke dalam toilet. Tentu saja aku jadi berprasangka buruk"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa saat, hingga membuat Chanyeol merasa gugup dan malu, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau lucu sekali, Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo kebingungan, karena lagi-lagi tak mengerti hal apa yang ditertawakan Kyungsoo. Meski jauh di lubuk hatinya ia senang melihat Kyungsoo sudah bisa tertawa lagi. Setidaknya ia bisa menghibur Kyungsoo meski hanya secuil. Ketika Kyungsoo berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur, dengan ragu Chanyeol mengikuti duduk di ujung ranjang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan takut karena tidak yakin apakah Kyungsoo akan menyuruhnya menjauh atau tidak. Alasan lainnya karena ia tak bisa berhenti melirik paha putih Kyungsoo yang terlihat jelas tepat di depan matanya, dan sangat dekat untuk dijangkau kedua tangannya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku?" _setidaknya kau bisa mempercayaiku walau hanya sedikit,_ tambah Chanyeol dalam hati. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk tempat kosong di sisinya."

••

"Aku mengijinkanmu tidur di sampingku, asal kau berjanji tidak akan menanyakan hal ini lagi."

 **••**

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **••**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **••**

 ** _2803 words, done!_**

 ** _••_**

Saya mungkin kecewa dengan keputusan Kyungsoo yang mendadak berangkat wamil, tapi hanya beberapa jam kemudian saya mikir, lebih cepat lebih baik. Alasan terbesar kecewanya sih lebih karena saya kesepian ditinggal semua member Highlight wamil, dan berharap bakal kehibur ama berita Kyungsoo, eh... ternyata dia ninggalin saya juga. Lagian mau digimana-gimanain juga, itu kewajiban mereka kan.

Soal _Super M,_ saya suka Baekhyun dan Kai. Baekhyun punya suara yang keren, Kai dengan kemampuan _dance_ -nya yang wow, mereka jelas akan memiliki pengaruh untuk grup itu, sama seperti member lainnya. _But_ , jujur aja, jauuuhh di lubuk hati saya, saya ngerasa sakit banget. _You know why?_ Yaahh... saya iri aja sebenernya. Saya selalu berharap SM juga peduli dengan kemampuan bernyanyi Kyungsoo seperti mereka peduli dengan kemampuan Baekhyun.

Yaahh... ini cuman pemikiran pribadi saya sih. Terlepas dari itu semua, saya akan tetap dukung seluruh member EXO, sama seperti saya yg mencintai Highlight.

Soal _shipper_ sebelah yang mampir di kotak _review_ , terus saya balesin juga, saya bener-bener minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena udah kepancing komentar nggak bermutu begitu. Ya sebel aja saya tu, jauh-jauh mampir ke lapak orang cuman buat ngomentarin bibir Kyungsoo, astaga! Mending kerjain PR dulu deh, atau bantuin cuci piring emak dulu sebelum baca cerita halu punya saya.

Kan...

Saya jadi kebawa emosi lagi...

Dahlah. _Shoutout_ untuk **Cheonsa528** , **missdylan** , **sheizukox** , **pete rpant** , dan **Guest** (lain kali pake nama yah, bebas kok, biar enak gitu saya nyebutnya. Lebih berkesan gitu. Kalo cuman 'Guest', jadi nggak keliatan istimewa waktu disebutin. Tapi makasih banyak udah mampir)

 _Update_ -nya lagi kapan? Masih lama. Jangan terlalu ditunggu lah pokoknya, disambi ngerjain apa aja gitu.

••

Nah, cukup sekian, _mind to review?_

 _See you next chapter!_

 _Ciao!_


End file.
